Un soir de juin 1995
by mo. moi. simplement moi
Summary: Remus rentre au Square Grimmauld pour une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix... Il y rencontre une nouvelle recrue.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir tout le monde ! voici un OS sur Remus et Tonks, histoire d'en savoir un peut plus sur leur première rencontre du POV de Remus.

Un peu long comme OS, mais je me refuse de le diminuer ^^.

bonne lecture, j'espère que cela vous conviendra comme première rencontre entre nos tourtereaux !

* * *

Remus avançait dans la rue sombre en se préparant à recevoir deux nouveaux membres au le sein de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Il était tard, les lumières extérieurs étaient déjà éteintes. La rue était déserte. Le Square Grimmauld n'avait, de toute façon, jamais été réputé pour être beaucoup fréquenté.

Une brise froide balaya rapidement la place. Remus resserra sa cape sur son corps. La fatigue tirait les traits de son visage. Les soucis et la maladie creusaient de fins sillons au dessus de son front.

La journée avait été pénible, longue et éprouvante. La meute ralliée à Voldemort avait été difficile à débusquer et surtout à intégrer. Les quelques signes évidents de son érudition et de son intégration, même difficile, dans la société des sorciers n'avait pas aidé à les mettre en confiance.

Arrivé devant les maisons 11 et 13, il revisualisa le papier sur lequel Albus Dumbledore avait écrit l'adresse du nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Relevant les yeux il put voir la porte de la maison n°12 se matérialiser.

Songeant à la réunion puis au repas qui l'y attendait, Remus se dirigeât vers la maison en réprimant un soupir. Il savait l'importance qu'avaient les réunions de l'Ordre et il savait qu'il devait se nourrir avant de se coucher, mais la fatigue se faisait terriblement sentir ce soir…

Il entra dans la demeure en veillant à éviter de réveiller l'austère portrait situé plus loin dans le couloir. Cela faisait une semaine maintenant qu'il vivait dans cette maison avec Sirius. Mais l'état dans lequel la maison avait été retrouvée n'avait guère été amélioré, l'atmosphère restait lourde. Surtout s'il fallait veiller à ce qu'aucun bruit ne réveille le portrait de Mrs Black…

Remus se faufila le plus silencieusement et le rapidement possible vers la salle à manger. Les odeurs des différents membres de l'Ordre étaient toutes réunies dans cette pièce. Il pouvait également distinguer celles, encore inconnues, des deux nouvelles recrues.

Il sentait également que les jeunes se trouvaient encore dans les étages. N'étant pas autorisés à assister aux réunions de l'Ordre, ils ne descendraient que pour le repas.

Arrivé dans la salle de réunion improvisée, Remus salua l'assemblée et pris place aux côtés de son ami. Sirius lui accorda un sourire qui se voulait enthousiaste, mais il était clairement triste. Ne voulant pas le heurter, Remus lui répondis par son plus doux sourire.

Puis Albus fit les présentations. Il y avait Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror haut placé au sein du ministère, très compétent et d'une fiabilité apparemment sans faille. Et il y avait Nymphadora Tonks. Une jeune fille d'environ vingt-cinq ans. Auror également. Et métamorphomage. Si on en jugeait les changements de couleurs que subirent ses cheveux quand Albus la présenta.

Remus fut peiné lorsque le Directeur de Hogwarts fit remarquer que, aux vues de leur statut de Auror, Kingsley et Nymphadora allaient être d'une utilité sans précédent pour l'Ordre.

Sirius s'était raidi sur sa chaise et avait crispé son poing posé sur sa cuisse. Remus posa doucement sa main sur le poing et tenta de le détendre en le massant légèrement du pouce.

Remus sourit à l'un puis à l'autre des nouveaux à la fin de la présentation, serrant la mâchoire lorsque le vieil homme le présenta comme un loup-garou espion.

Les réactions des deux nouveaux ne furent pourtant pas violentes. Kingsley leva un sourcil avant d'incliner la tête dans un geste de salut et… de respect ? Oui c'était du respect qui se reflétait dans ses prunelles. Nymphadora le regarda droit dans les yeux avec surprise. Un éclair de tristesse parut dans ses yeux puis elle lui sourit en guise de salut. Il leur répondit d'un signe tête.

Le cœur tremblant devant ces salutations des plus posées, il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait à son tour crispé sa main que lorsqu'il sentit son ami lui rendre son massage.

Desserrant les dents et détendant sa main, il reporta son attention sur Albus qui énonçait l'ordre du jour de la réunion.

Il prit la parole pour faire son rapport. Calmement, doucement, il synthétisa sa rencontre avec Greyback. Il ne voulait pas apitoyer les autres avec les difficultés aux quelles il avait du faire face. Il avait intégré la meute, point.

Severus Snape prit le relai en donnant des informations tirées au sein même du groupe de Mangemorts le plus proche de Voldemort.

Arthur enchaina avec les nouvelles du Ministère de la magie. Mauvaises bien sûr. La campagne anti-Dumbledore et anti-Harry Potter avait déjà fait un bon en avant grâce à la corruption des rédacteurs de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Kingsley confirma les observations d'Arthur, donnant d'avantage de détails (ayant plus de crédit que Arthur au sein du ministère, il avait la possibilité d'avoir plus d'informations).

La réunion continua. Chacun fit son rapport et des plannings de tour de garde au 4 Privet Drive furent instaurés.

Puis Albus Dumbledore mit& fin à la réunion. Il quitta le Square Grimmauld avec Severus.

Kingsley et Tonks ayant été invités tous les deux à rester diner et la réunion étant finie, le volume sonore de la pièce augmenta brusquement. Afin d'éviter une migraine, Remus prévint les autres qu'il allait chercher les jeunes pour le repas.

Avant de sortir de la salle à manger, il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune Nymphadora qui avait demandé à Molly avec enthousiasme quelle aide elle pouvait apporter à la préparation du repas. Amusé, Remus vit que Molly regardait avec effarement la pile d'assiette qu'elle avait confiée à la jeune femme s'écraser dans un fracas assourdissant sur le sol.

_« Hermione, Ginny ? Le repas va bientôt être servi. »_

Les deux jeunes filles étaient installées dans le salon du premier étage, un livre devant elles. Il venait d'interrompre leur quart d'heure de lecture.

Lupin adorait ces deux gamines. Il aurait tellement adoré avoir des filles comme elles.

Il était incroyable qu'elles arrivent si bien à s'entendre malgré leurs caractères opposés. Ginny acceptait de passer du temps avec Hermione et ses livres, apprenait beaucoup de ces quarts d'heures de lecture, s'intéressait sincèrement de ce que son amie pouvait lui dire sur ses découvertes.

Et inversement, Hermione se prêtait volontiers à des activités plus dynamiques, acceptait facilement de partager des moments d'aventures (innocentes) avec Ginny. Elles trouvaient toujours un moyen de s'amuser, de bouger, tout en restant enfermées dans cette maison poussiéreuse. Il ne comptait plus les opérations d'espionnage qu'elles avaient menées pour débusquer les nouvelles inventions des jumeaux.

Et elles étaient d'une douceur incroyable. Elles lui vouaient une amitié et une affection qu'il ne pensait pas avoir méritées. Elles semblaient par moment oublier qu'il avait été un jour leur professeur et se comportait avec lui comme s'il s'agissait de leur oncle préféré…

Quand il les appela, debout sur le seuil du salon, elles s'étaient tout de suite retournées en se levant pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, déclarer qu'elles allaient de suite aider à mettre la table et pour déposer une bise légère sur chacune de ses joues mal rasées.

Le cœur serré, il leur sourit et les prévint qu'il allait chercher les garçons.

Il retourna dans le couloir pour se diriger vers la chambre de Ron. Et regretta que le jeune garçon ait acquis autant de maturité depuis sa troisième année…

Ron était devenu un jeune homme posé et assez observateur. Et quand Remus vint le prévenir que le repas allait être servi, il vit que Ron avait déjà décelé sa fatigue et s'en inquiétait. Il n'avait rien dit, n'avait pas fait un geste, mais ses prunelles azure le regardaient intensément et avec une lueur soucieuse.

Son inquiétude paraissait tellement grande que Remus se dit qu'il devait cacher bien maladroitement son état de santé préoccupant. Puis il se fit la réflexion que Ron était le seul à sembler s'en inquiéter…

Mal à l'aise, sentant des sentiments contradictoires et peu désirés le prendre à la gorge, il recula devant la main que lui tendait Ron pour le retenir et s'enfuit un étage plus haut, criant aux jumeaux qu'ils étaient attendus dans la salle à manger.

Arrivé au troisième étage, il s'enferma dans sa chambre et tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Il détestait ça. Ce comportement. Se cacher pour ne pas faire face au regard des autres. C'était lâche.

Mais en même temps, la confrontation l'amenait toujours à avoir des réflexions dont il se passerait volontiers.

Le regard de Ron l'avait blessé. Non pas parce qu'il y avait lu de la pitié, ses yeux en avaient été vierges. Non il était blessé parce que le jeune homme avait été sincèrement inquiet de l'état de fatigue du loup. Qu'il avait été triste de le voir si affaibli, si las.

Et qu'il était le seul, au Square Grimmauld à avoir eu cet intérêt, cette sollicitude dans ses yeux et dans son comportement.

Remus se maudit et s'allongea avec rage de tout son long sur le vieux lit à baldaquin.

Il ne voulait pas que les autres s'inquiètent pour lui ! Ils avaient bien d'autres soucis autrement plus préoccupant que l'état de santé d'un loup-garou froissé et fatigué ! Voldemort était de retour ! Ils allaient bientôt avoir à faire à des disparitions « inexpliquées », des épidémies de sortilèges mortels et autre. Sans compter que le ministère n'allait pas leur faciliter la tâche.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Sirius lui-même n'avait pas paru du tout choqué ou peiné de le voir arriver, en retard, les vêtements encore plus déchirés, les cernes devenues presque indélébiles.

Il s'en voulait aussi, à lui-même, d'être aussi peu présentable. Il aurait pu réparer sa veste avec un sort d'une facilité déconcertante. Il aurait pu lancer un sortilège pour atténuer ses cernes. Boire des potions tonifiantes pour effacer toute fatigue de ses traits. Faire quelque chose. Pour qu'un garçon de quinze ans n'ai pas à le regarder avec peine et inquiétude quand il rentrait le soir…

Il s'était peut-être un peu trop habitué à ne plus vivre en communauté, à ne plus croiser de regards tristes et compatissant parmi les hommes.

Dix-neuf ans. Dix-neuf ans qu'il n'entretenait plus de contacts réguliers et rapprochés, même avec ses amis.

En sortant de Hogwarts, il avait continué à correspondre avec les Maraudeurs, mais ne leur rendait visite qu'à de rares occasions. Et puis le drame était arrivé.

Quatre ans à peine après la fin de leurs études, les Potter avaient été tués, il avait cru Patmol coupable, Queudver avait disparu. Il n'avait plus eu personne avec qui correspondre, s'était retiré complètement de la société. Le seul lien avec l'extérieur qu'il avait conservé était une correspondance plus ou moins régulière avec Albus Dumbledore.

Autant dire que, côté relations humaines il était rouillé. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne en main, qu'il apprenne à faire de nouveau abstraction des différentes réactions de ses vis-à-vis.

Remus regarda autour de lui et se dit qu'il pouvait déjà se concentrer sur son environnement. Son moral remonterait peut-être s'il vivait dans une pièce plus aérée, moins poussiéreuse, plus ordonnée…

Il se redressa lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans les escaliers. On venait le chercher… Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de retourner affronter le regard préoccupé de Ron… de toute manière, il n'avait pas faim ! Il pouvait dire à Sirius qu'il pouvait manger sa part !

Avançant vers la porte il était décidé à renvoyer son ami et lui dire qu'il ne descendrait pas.

La main posée sur la poignée, il s'immobilisa soudain. Ce n'était pas l'odeur de Patmol. Non plus celle d'aucun des résidents du Quartier Général. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'odeur. Pétrifié, un horrible doute l'envahit. Ils n'avaient pas osé ! Ils n'auraient pas envoyé une nouvelle recrue se perdre dans cette demeure pour essayer de le retrouver ?

Ouvrant brusquement la porte, il trouva Nymphadora Tonks sur le seuil de sa chambre, la main levée pour toquer à la porte. Abasourdi, il la regarda sans réussir à parler.

Elle le regardait avec une expression déconcertante. Elle semblait déterminée et en même temps complètement perdue. Et c'est d'une voix mi-timide mi-décidée qu'elle lui demanda s'il voulait descendre. La soupe était prête…

Stupéfait, Remus mis quelques secondes avant de répondre. Devant l'innocence, la maladresse et la sincérité de la demande, il ne pouvait décemment pas la renvoyer.

Et puis, en considérant sa situation de manière objective, il ne pouvait se permettre de rater un repas. Il fallait absolument qu'il se nourrisse et de façon régulière s'il voulait préserver le peu de force qui lui restait.

Il acquiesça mais lui fit la remarque qu'elle n'aurait pas du monter seule. Les autres n'auraient pas du envoyer une nouvelle se perdre dans cette grande maison. Ils n'avaient pas à lui demander ce genre de service alors qu'elle ne connaissait ni les habitants ni les lieux.

À sa grande surprise, Nymphadora expliqua qu'au contraire, elle s'était proposée pour aller le chercher, tenant absolument à se rendre utile. Molly avait demandé à ce que l'un des jeunes retourne le chercher, mais elle avait insisté pour faire quelque chose.

Sans plus s'interroger, Remus descendit avec elle. La jeune fille, visiblement rassuré qu'il redescende lui adressa un sourire qui illumina son visage.

Ne voulant pas entretenir une image d'homme associable, il entreprit de faire la conversation, lui demandant quelles circonstances l'avait amenée à intégrer les rangs de l'Ordre, depuis combien de temps arrivait-elle à maitriser son don de métamorphomage et d'autres questions plus ou moins banales.

De son côté, Nymphadora répondait aux questions avec enthousiasme, relançait la conversation quand elle s'essoufflait en parlant de tout, de rien, du temps qu'il faisait. Toujours avec animation et énergie.

Il dut la rattraper plusieurs fois tandis qu'elle trébuchait dans les couloirs ou manquait de tomber dans les escaliers. Devant sa maladresse évidente, il se demanda comment elle avait pu réussir son examen final d'Auror, mais préféra ne faire aucune remarque.

Il se contenta de veiller à ce qu'elle ne se fasse pas de mal. Tout en répondant doucement aux questions qu'elle continuait de lui poser sans faire attention où elle posait les pieds.

Puis senti qu'il se passait quelque chose. Les cheveux de la jeune femme avaient virés au rouge sang et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. sans pourtant être clairement dirigés contre lui, sa colère était clairement due à quelque chose qu'il avait dit, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver quelle erreur il avait pu commettre.

Puis elle lui expliqua, tout en essayant de prendre un ton détendu, qu'elle s'appelait TONKS !

Étonné, il la regarda sans saisir. Puis comprend que ça réaction est due au fait qu'il l'ai appelé Nymphadora. Justement elle lui expliquait qu'elle n'avait jamais pardonné ce nom ridicule de Nymphadora à sa mère.

Il s'excusa doucement en appuyant sur le Tonks.

La réaction un peu violente de la jeune femme l'amusait. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas en rire, lui-même avait piqué des crises monumentales, au temps des Maraudeurs, lorsque ses amis s'aventuraient à l'appeler « Mumus » ou « Nanard ». Il mettait, en ces temps là, généralement beaucoup de temps avant de pardonner à James ou Sirius lorsqu'ils le taquinaient ainsi.

Ils rejoignirent enfin la salle à manger et s'installèrent à leurs places respectives. Remus entre Sirius et Hermione, Tonks quelques chaises plus loin, en face des deux adolescentes.

S'asseyant tranquillement, il accepta l'assiette de soupe que lui tendit Sirius sans rien dire. Sirius pouvait être attentionné parfois. Il veillait toujours à ce que son ami avale ses trois repas par jours. Mais Remus soupçonnait qu'il s'agissait plus d'un réflexe acquis au lycée que d'une marque réelle d'attention. Il n'était pas sûr que Sirius se rappelait la raison pour laquelle il surveillait l'alimentation de son ami…

Pour éviter de repartir dans ses réflexions qui, décidément ne lui plaisaient pas et le faisaient se sentir coupable (après tout il était adulte, il devait gérer son alimentation lui-même), il se tourna vers Hermione.

Cette gamine était incroyable. Depuis les quelques jours où elle était arrivé au Square Grimmauld, elle avait instauré ce rituel du dîner qui consistait à lui poser certaines questions sur les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, comme s'il restait pour elle son professeur.

Elle avait toujours un domaine différent sur lequel elle souhaitait avoir des précisions, des conseils. Elle ne se lassait pas d'apprendre. Pourtant, les vacances scolaires venaient à peine de commencer. Et elle continuait d'étudier ses manuels scolaires, étudiait la théorie un maximum, histoire d'avoir des résultats optimaux en pratique, une fois arrivée en cours.

Du coup, Remus prenait le temps de lui répondre du mieux qu'il pouvait, lui donnant les meilleures astuces, le plus possible de conseils, des incantations utiles, des mouvements de baguette et des réflexes à avoir en toutes circonstances.

Il ne négligeait aucun détail, veillant à ne pas décevoir son ancienne élève. Et puis il savait qu'elle lui posait toutes ces questions parce qu'elle savait que la deuxième guerre allait bientôt exploser, qu'il fallait se préparer au mieux pour pouvoir se défendre au moment voulu.

Il était touché de remarquer qu'il restait la seule référence que Hermione acceptait. Elle ne posait ses questions à personne d'autre. Tolérait les précisions que pouvaient donner d'autres personnes. Mais ne sollicitait généralement que l'enseignement de Remus.

Même les remarques d'Alastor Maugrey avaient une mauvaise réception chez la jeune fille. Même si elle tentait de le camoufler le plus possible, il était évident qu'elle restait mal à l'aise avec l'ex-Auror. Chose compréhensible puisqu'elle avait cru le connaitre et le côtoyer durant toute l'année alors qu'elle avait à faire à un imposteur. Le malaise et la méfiance restaient bien présents.

Pendant qu'il donnait ses conseils à la jeune fille, il avait pu remarquer à plusieurs reprises qu'elle citait des passages de cours qu'il lui avait donner il y avait plus d'un an… Il était impressionné par sa capacité de mémorisation, le potentiel incroyable qu'il sentait émaner de l'adolescente. Et il prenait plaisir à développer son savoir, encourager ses recherches et son intérêt.

Décidément, il aimait beaucoup cette gamine. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir une fille comme elle. Une fille tout court. Ou un garçon. Un enfant à qui donner une éducation, un enfant à chérir et à regarder grandir. L'aider à se développer, à se préparer au monde extérieur, au mal et au bien qui le régissait. Le voir se développer, s'épanouir.

Surtout, il aurait donné son monde pour avoir un être à chérir, à aimer de toute l'affection dont il débordait. Il aurait voulu aimer Hermione comme si elle était sa propre fille, la prendre dans se bras pour la protéger du monde extérieur, partager son enthousiasme comme les Granger ne pourraient jamais le faire, étant bien trop dépassés par les pouvoirs et le potentiel de leur incroyable fille. Il aimerait pouvoir répondre à ses marques d'affection en toute liberté. Sans se retenir parce qu'il n'était pas son père, qu'il n'était que l'un de ses anciens professeurs.

Il savait que sa nature de loup-garou ne le lui permettait pas. Qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller à ce genre de pensées. La vie qu'il menait était bien trop chaotique. Et surtout le danger potentiel qu'il représentait était bien trop important. Il ne devait en aucun cas imposer cela à une femme, et surtout pas à un être innocent ! Surtout que pour l'enfant, le risque qu'il lui transmette son mal était bien trop grand.

Il avait pourtant réellement besoin d'affection, d'exprimer l'affection qu'il réclamait et qui n'avait trouver aucun objet à chérir depuis que les Maraudeurs avaient été détruits.

Il se rappelait que ses amis l'avaient un peu taquiné sur son côté un peu trop tactile, un peu trop possessif, un peu trop sensible. Mais il se rappelait aussi que James et Sirius ne l'avait jamais rejeté et avait toujours accepté ses embrassades et moments d'affection sans jamais s'en sentir gênés.

À cause de sa nature de loup-garou, ses parents avaient eu quelque peu tendance à s'éloigner de lui émotionnellement parlant. Il n'avait plus eu droit aux caresses maternelles, ni à l'affection paternel. Il n'avait pas manqué d'amour filial, mais avait manqué de marques d'affection.

Son amitié avec les Maraudeurs avait quelque peu atténué ce manque. Mais, à nouveau, cela datait d'il y a dix-neuf ans…

Tout en s'interdisant d'avoir plus de contacts physiques que nécessaire avec ses amis, ses colocataires, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer ce contact. Sa chaleur rassurante.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il fit peu attention au déroulement du repas.

Il refit surface lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient rendu au dessert. Relevant la tête, il observa ses compagnons, écoutant les différentes conversations. Arthur et Kingsley discutait à une extrémité de la table des personnes au sein du ministère susceptibles de rejoindre les rangs de l'Ordre.

En face de lui, les jumeaux décrivaient leurs nouvelles idées d'inventions à un Sirius plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée des méfaits qu'allaient pouvoir réaliser les élèves à Hogwarts.

À sa droite, il vit Tonks amuser Ginny et Hermione en faisant subir à son nez d'étranges métamorphoses. Présentement elle arborait un nez en forme de trompette. Qui se transforma ensuite en truffe de chien avant de prendre l'apparence d'un groin de cochon. Pour le plus grand plaisir des deux jeunes filles.

Souriant devant l'entente rapide des trois jeunes filles, il s'attarda quelques instant sur le tableau quelles formaient.

Puis son attention fut attirée à l'opposé de la table, de l'autre côté de Sirius. Ron avait demandé la permission à son père d'envoyer un hibou à Harry pour l'inviter au Quartier Général de l'Ordre. Le silence et la tension qui s'installèrent suite à sa demande était pesants.

Remus et Sirius s'étaient redressés sur leurs chaise, les mains crispées sur le rebord de la table. Toute la tablée s'était retournée vers Arthur qui avait retiré ses lunettes pour les essuyer avant de répondre, comme il le faisait à chaque fois lorsqu'il avait l'air grave et sérieux.

_« Dumbledore a demandé à ce que Harry passe au minimum un mois chez son oncle et sa tante Ron, on ne peut pas aller le chercher pour le moment. »_

Les ongles de Sirius étaient à présent tellement enfoncés dans le bois de la table quelle en porterait sûrement les marques à tout jamais…

Remus devinait aisément la réplique acide que l'animagus se retenait de cracher. Il avait la même qui lui brûlait la langue.

Si Albus avait réellement une bonne raison pour emprisonner ce garçon chez des gens aussi détestables que les Dursley, pourquoi ne la donnait-il pas ? Et surtout pourquoi ne prenait-il pas le temps de l'expliquer au jeune homme ? La meilleur façon d'amener Harry à agir de façon inconsidérée était de lui imposer des règles totalement absurdes et injustifiables.

Remus était inquiet pour lui. Il connaissait le tempérament des Potter, ils n'acceptaient les assignations à résidence que sous la menace, ou alors pour des raisons d'ordre vital. Franchement, qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus important pour Harry que de retrouver ses amis ? Surtout après l'année et le mois de Juin qu'il venait de passer ! Son travail de deuil pour Cédric Diggory n'allait pas se faire facilement et le fait d'être éloigné de ses amis n'allait pas l'aider.

Il se doutait que Harry souffrait de la situation. Ils avaient entamé une correspondance pour compléter celle, plus régulière, que Harry entretenait avec Sirius. Mais Remus sentait la fureur et la frustration transparaitre dans les questions pressantes du jeune homme. Aucun de ses correspondants n'avait reçus l'autorisation du Directeur de Hogwarts de lui donner une quelconque indication sur ce qui se passait, où ils se trouvaient, ce qu'ils y faisaient.

Les deux anciens Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard contrarié. Ou plutôt furieux de la part de l'animagus.

Avec une grimace désabusée et résignée, Remus lui serra fugitivement le bras pour l'inciter à rester calme avant de se reconcentrer sur son dessert et son thé. Non sans avoir jeter un coup d'œil désolé à Ron qui cherchait un peu de soutien auprès des autres personnes présentes pour amener son père à changer d'avis.

Après ce moment de gêne, les conversations reprirent sur un ton plus doux, afin d'apaiser la fureur du jeune rouquin.

Kingsley tenta de détendre quelque peu l'atmosphère en racontant des anecdotes sur son ancienne formation d'Aurore aux jumeaux qui ne perdaient aucune goutte de ce qu'il racontait.

En se tournant sur sa gauche, Remus remarqua qu'Hermione lui adressait un regard interrogateur et suppliant. Dans un sourire douloureux, Remus s'excusa auprès de la jeune fille, expliquant que la décision ne leur appartenait malheureusement pas et qu'ils avaient déjà tenté de faire entendre raison à Dumbledore. Celui-ci n'avait rien voulu entendre et s'était réfugié dans un silence glacial quand Remus et Sirius avaient insisté.

Le vieil homme savait se montrer terriblement intimidant et très inquiétant quand il le voulait. Et lorsqu'il prenait une décision, il était impossible de le faire changer d'avis…

La fatigue se rappelant violemment à son souvenir, Remus se leva et fit ses au revoir à l'assemblée.

Comme s'ils n'attendaient que ça, Kingsley et Tonks se levèrent à leur tour pour prendre congé et remercier Molly pour le repas.

Remus les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Leur souhaitant une bienvenue un peu tardive, Remus sera la main de Kingsley et sourit doucement à Tonks. Il leur souhaita également une bonne nuit.

Kingsley lui répondit de sa voix chaude et grave. Dans un élan de sympathie et d'affection tout à fait inattendu, il lui fit une accolade bienveillante avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et d'attendre que Tonks ne sorte.

Cette dernière qui s'était un peu attardée pour faire ses au revoir à Ginny et Hermione, lui sourie et pressa le pas pour finalement se vautrer brutalement sur le sol en se prenant le porte-parapluie dans les pieds. Remus la rattrapa vivement avant qu'elle ne s'écrase le nez contre le sol poussiéreux. Puis se retourna rapidement pour refermer le rideau qui cachait habituellement Mrs Black et qui venait de s'écarter brusquement pour laisser le portrait hurler imprécations et insultes.

Sentant que cela allait devenir une habitude, il aida ensuite la jeune femme à se redresser avec un sourire amusé qu'il tentait en vain d'effacer. Veillant ensuite à ce qu'elle descende les quelques marches du perron en toute sécurité, il réitéra ses souhaits de bienvenue et de bonne nuit.

Toute déconfite elle se répandait en excuses. Elle avait toujours été maladroite et ne comptait plus les moments passés à l'infirmerie (de Hogwarts ou du ministère) pendant ses années d'études.

Toujours amusé, Remus lui assura qu'elle n'avait pas à s'excuser. S'efforçant de cacher son amusement en parlant d'une voix douce et poli, il lui sourit gentiment. Il vérifia encore qu'elle avait bien transplané et que Kingsley avait disparu avant de fermer la porte et monter au troisième étage.

Arrivé à sa chambre, il se débarrassa de sa robe de sorcier et s'affala dans son lit avec un soupir de soulagement. Décidément la journée avait été très longue et très éprouvante. Il sentait ses membres trembler sous l'effet de la fatigue.

Il repensa au repas qu'il venait de partager. Et remercia intérieurement la jeune Tonks d'être venue le chercher. Sa conversation avec Hermione lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. L'échange lui avait permis de ne plus penser à la rencontre pénible avec la meute de Greyback.

Et puis les maladresses, la jovialité et les démonstration de métamorphose de Tonks l'avait amusé. Il n'était pas malheureux d'avoir rencontré cette jeune femme. Son enthousiasme, sa bonne volonté et son énergie faisaient plaisir à voir.

En parlant de Tonks, il se rendit soudain compte que son odeur était présente dans la chambre. Les quelques secondes qu'elle avait passé sur le pas de la porte avait suffi pour que son odeur soit présente assez durablement…

S'enroulant confortablement dans sa couverture, Remus tenta de mémoriser l'odeur pour pouvoir l'associer au visage de la jeune fille la prochaine fois qu'il la sentirait. Puis souriant en se souvenant de chaque fois qu'elle était presque tombé dans la soirée (il en compta au moins quatre fois) il finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Fin ! =)


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite que nous attendions tous ! Ovation pour AlouetteBZH, l'auteur de cette deuxième partie. Hé oui, ma très chère correctrice à réussi à me pondre une suite à mon OS. Et j'adore cette suite !

Là dessus, Enjoy !

* * *

Ca n'a pas été « love at first sight ». Non, je n'ai pas été emporté par l'amour au premier regard. Il n'y a eu ni coup de foudre ni déferlante sur mon cœur.

Lorsqu'il est entré dans la salle, j'ai à peine levé les yeux. Ma conversation avec Kingsley était bien trop intéressante. Assise dans la cuisine d'une maison incartable, en présence de mon cousin criminel recherché par tous les services d'Auror (dont le mien...), j'allais bientôt officiellement intégrer l'Ordre du Phoenix. Kingsley partageait mon impatience, bien que plus calmement.

Le son de sa voix a sonné agréablement à mes oreilles lorsqu'il nous a salués. Posée. Avec un brin de fatigue, un soupçon de désillusion. Mais ferme. Comment peut-on entendre tout ça dans un salut ? Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, ca ne m'a pas vraiment marqué à ce moment là. J'avais déjà repris ma conversation.

La réunion commença bientôt. La professeur Dumbledore nous présenta Kingsley et moi. Je remarquais que l'homme était installé auprès de Sirius. Tout ce que je me disais alors c'était qu'il avait des traits exténués qui le faisait paraître plus vieux que mon cousin, que la prison avait pourtant fortement marqué.

Je le vis hausser les sourcils lorsque le professeur Dumbledore nous présenta, appuyant sur la place que nous occupions au ministère. Ce fut la première fois que je remarquais ce signe de déplaisir sur son visage. Je le verrais apparaître bien trop suivant dans les années qui suivirent.

Je me fis honte ensuite. Lorsque le professeur Dumbledore nous le présenta, loup garou espion, je ne pus m'empêcher de le dévisager. Il le remarqua et je m'en rendis soudain compte lorsque son regard pénétra le mien. Je lui souris. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Cet homme me touchait déjà.

Son rapport fut bref. Je sentis qu'il ne voulait pas s'attarder. Puis la prise de parole de Severus Snape m'en rappela sa présence et me fit momentanément oublier la sienne. Les informations fournies par mon ancien professeur de potions étaient impressionnantes. Il avait la confiance de Dumbledore. Ce qui était... dérangeant. Son attrait pour la magie noire et son attachement à la maison Serpentard n'avait jamais été un secret pour personne. Sa joie malsaine à intimider ses élèves non plus. Enfin, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il était un membre actif de l'Ordre du Phoenix. J'étais impressionnée et mal à l'aise.

Malaise qui disparut lorsqu'Arthur Weasley prit la parole. J'adore cet homme. Si passionnément bon. J'avais déjà rencontré quelque fois les Weasley par le biais de Charlie. On ne pouvait que s'attacher à cette famille. Kingsley compléta le rapport d'Arthur. Moi, je n'avais rien de particulier à dire. Je ne suis qu'une exécutante.

La réunion s'éternisa ensuite. Je n'entends pas grand-chose de la stratégie et la gestion de planning m'ennuis au plus au point. Je suis une femme d'action ! Mettez-moi sur le terrain et j'accomplirai ma mission ! J'avoue, je réprimai plusieurs fois un bâillement...

Enfin, la réunion pris fin. Les professeur Dumbedore et Snape se retirèrent. Kingsley et moi furent invités à rester dîner C'est avec enthousiasme que mon ventre gargouillant accepta l'invitation. Ce qui déclencha bien sûr des rires. Le mien en premier.

Je proposais mon aide. J'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir puisque je renversai la pile d'assiette que Molly m'avais confié. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rappela à moi. Je croisais ces yeux rieurs qui le firent paraitre tellement plus jeune. Mais cette fois j'étais vraiment rouge de honte. Je lui en ai voulu pour ce regard.

Sentiment que je regrettai sitôt qu'il passa la porte. Il était tellement immature. Mes regrets s'accentuèrent lorsqu'il ne réapparut pas alors que tous les jeunes étaient déjà descendus. Comme si mon ressentiment pouvait y être pour quelque chose. Ron rappela son absence à Molly alors que celle-ci s'apprêtait à servir. Elle lui commanda alors d'aller le chercher mais je me proposai à sa place. Ils ne me laissèrent monter qu'après que je leur ai assuré trois fois que ça ne me dérangeait pas. Je précisai même à la fin que cela me ferait plaisir pour qu'ils me laissent y aller.

Ce n'est qu'arrivé au troisième étage que je me rendis compte que je ne savais pas où trouver celui-dont-je-ne-me-souvenais-plus-du-nom. Et bien il ne me restait plus qu'a essayer toutes les chambres. Enfin celle marqué "Sirius" ce n'était peut-être pas la peine. Je m'apprêtais à frapper à la suivante quand celle-ci s'ouvrit.

Je me sentais stupide. Il ne disait rien et moi je ne savais plus vraiment pourquoi j'étais monté. Je devais lui parler, lui dire quelque chose c'était sûr. Mais je n'étais plus vraiment sûr de ce que je voulais lui dire. Il y avait plein de phrases qui se formulaient dans la tête, des interrogations majoritairement, mais elles n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qui m'amenait ici. Je finis par marmonner que la soupe était prête.

J'ai été bien soulagée lorsqu'il a accepté de venir. Et qu'il continue a discuter. Je me suis sentie moins stupide. J'ai quand même l'impression de n'avoir fait que de parler de moi. Non mais franchement ! Je l'ai même renvoyé sur les roses lorsqu'il m'a appelé Nymphodora. Je ne peux pas me retenir de temps en temps ? C'était agréable de parler avec lui. Il m'écoutait même comme je me mettais à divaguer sur des sujets sans importance. J'essayais de me rattraper avant de trop m'enfoncer mais c'était surtout lui qui me rattrapaient quand je trébuchais sur les marches.

Pendant le repas je discutais avec Hermione et Ginny. Enfin, on ne discutait pas vraiment. Je dirais que nous faisions les pitres. Moi qui voulais faire bonne impression je me retrouvais avec un nez de cochon... Mais bon, ça a fait rire les filles et je me suis bien amusée.

L'ambiance est soudainement tombée lorsqu'il a été question d'Harry Potter. Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qui se passait alors. Il est vrai que je m'étais posé la question de son absence mais... Bon je ne suis pas connue pour être une grande penseuse. Je n'étais pas allé plus loin que ça.

Mais le sujet irritait particulièrement Sirius. Et Remus également à ce qu'il semblait. Je ne comprenais pas très bien les tenants et aboutissants mais si le professeur Dumbledore pensait que c'était mieux pour Harry ne devait-on pas lui faire confiance ?

Mon cousin et Remus semblait très proches en tout cas. Les regards de compréhension et les gestes de soutien n'échappèrent pas à mon observation. Puérilement encore, je leur en voulu. Sauf que cette fois je ne savais même pas pourquoi.

Après ça, le dîner ne s'éternisa pas. Kingsley et moi nous levèrent pour prendre congé. Nous remerciâmes Molly pour le dîner et je m'excusais encore une fois de lui avoir cassé ses assiettes. Remus se chargea de nous raccompagner à la porte. Il serra la main de Kingsley mais se contenta de me sourire. Je ne sais pas si j'étais enchantée de ce sourire et déçue de ne pas avoir eu le contact de sa main.

Je l'observai du coin de l'œil serrer Kingsley dans ses bras tandis que je disais au revoir à Hermione et Gynnie. Puis je me dépêchai de rejoindre Kingsley. Tout ça pour me prendre les pieds dans le porte parapluie et m'affaler par terre en réveillant ce foutu tableau. Bon sang je ne m'étais pas assez ridiculisée pour la soirée ?!

Mais je ne me suis pas vraiment affalée par terre puisqu'il m'a rattrapée. J'avais été jalouse d'une poignée de main mais ma maladresse m'avait offert le contact de ses bras. Complètement confuse je me répandais en excuses. Il avait toutes les peines du monde à retenir un sourire mais cette fois je ne lui en voulais pas. Je voulais qu'il sourisse pour de vrai.

J'aimerais dire qu'il ne m'a pas suffit d'une soirée pour tomber amoureuse de cet homme mais ce serait me voiler la face.

* * *

Voila ! n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en penser !


	3. Chapter 3

... Soyons fou ! voici la suite, POV Remus qui revient d'une mission de deux semaines...

* * *

La cape détrempée glissa sur le sol dans un bruit mouillé et la canne rejoignit le porte parapluie tandis que l'homme poursuivait son chemin. Il se dirigea en direction des voix qu'il entendait à l'autre bout du couloir.

La réunion avait à peine commencé. Il put faire la connaissance des nouveaux membres en même temps que le reste de l'Ordre.

Les salutations furent rapidement écourtées par l'arrivée fracassante de Nymphadora Tonks. En effet un bruit terrible retentit dans le couloir tandis que la jeune femme se prenait les pieds dans le porte parapluie cité plus tôt et s'étalait de tout son long sur le sol, réveillant le portrait de Mrs Black par la même occasion…

Un léger sourire vint éclairer quelques secondes le regard de Remus. Il y avait deux semaines qu'il était parti en mission et il n'avait ainsi plus revu la jeune Auror. Mais sa maladresse venait de se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

Après la quinzaine qu'il venait de passer, c'était un véritable plaisir de se reconnecter avec des gens du commun ayant des tares des plus communes.

Il aida Tonks à se relever tandis que Arthur et Sirius se débattaient avec le portrait qui s'était mis à hurler des insanités lorsqu'il avait été réveillé.

Finalement, tout revint dans l'ordre, chacun retourna à son siège, puis la réunion put continuer.

Les tours de garde auprès de Harry et au sein du Département des Mystères furent de nouveau répartis, Severus fit un rapport sur les intentions de Voldemort puis il partit en même temps que Dumbledore à la fin de la réunion.

Les nouveaux membres (ceux présentés aujourd'hui ainsi que Nymphadora Tonks et Kingsley Shacklebolt) furent invités à rester pour dîner. Invitation à laquelle ils répondirent tous par la positive.

Remus se dit qu'un jour, Sirius allait se retrouver dans l'obligation de commander une nouvelle table ayant une meilleure capacité d'accueil. Si l'on continuait à grossir les rangs de l'Ordre, celle-ci allait se retrouver un peu trop modeste… Et c'était pourtant une très grande table !

Tout le monde se mit en mouvement pour apporter son aide pour dresser la table. Remus, un peu à l'étroit dans toute cette agitation, décida une nouvelle fois de partir à la recherche des jeunes adolescents réfugiés (ou coincés, cela dépend du point de vue…) aux étages.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle à manger lorsque Molly Weasley demanda à la jeune Tonks de bien vouloir accompagner Remus (la jeune femme avait malencontreusement renversé une marmite entière de potage sur le sol, inondant ainsi les chaussettes d'une bonne partie de l'assemblée).

Rouge de confusion, Tonks se précipita vers la sortie, visiblement blessée par l'attitude de Molly mais surtout mortifiée par ses actes malheureux.

Sans rien dire, Remus accepta l'aide de la jeune femme, tout en sourcillant de contrariété en direction de Molly. Ce n'était pas très délicat de sa part de renvoyer une jeune recrue ainsi…

Remus savait que Molly était une excellente cuisinière et qu'elle avait tendance à considérer la cuisine comme son territoire personnel. Ce n'était pas un mal; ce serait un crime de ne pas profiter de la présence d'un cordon-bleu dans la maison !

Elle pourrait pourtant faire d'avantage d'efforts avec Tonks. Sa maladresse casi-pathologique ne justifiait pas qu'on la traite méchamment. La pauvre avait l'air effondrée et semblait si tellement mortifiée qu'elle ne pensa même pas à engager la conversation.

Remus sentit la colère monter en lui. Une si charmante jeune femme ! Elle avait pourtant été adorable la première fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans ces mêmes escaliers. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde aux propos qu'elle lui tenait, mais elle s'était montrée pleine de bonne volonté, de bonne humeur.

Remus n'aimait pas du tout l'air malheureux qu'elle arborait à présent. La colère fit rapidement place à de la peine. Cela lui faisait mal de voir sa collègue dans cet état, et il se sentit minable de ne pas pouvoir la réconforter.

Puis se disant que la meilleure chose à faire était encore d'attendre qu'elle se reprenne, il la conduisit en silence jusqu'au premier étage d'où lui parvenaient les fragrances des deux jeunes filles.

Arrivés sur le palier, il remarqua que les occupantes du salon étaient loin d'être silencieuses. En effet, lorsqu'il poussa la porte du dit salon, un nuage assez dense de poussière se déversa dans le couloir, le faisant tousser et éternuer.

Légèrement inquiets, les deux adultes se précipitèrent dans la pièce, la baguette magique à la main ! Pour retrouver Hermione et Ginny, chacune à deux extrémités du salon, les vêtements dans un état misérable et… victimes d'accès de fou rire incroyable et de point de côté !

Elles tenaient toutes les deux des coussins sûrement fournis par le canapé que Remus apercevait un peu plus loin, complètement renversé et pas du tout à sa place première.

Surprises par l'arrivée des deux adultes, mais toujours prises par des sanglots de rires, les deux jeunes filles remirent en place le canapé, avec quelques difficultés, puis, n'en pouvant plus, elles se roulèrent sur le fauteuil, gagnées une fois de plus par leur hilarité et épuisées par la course poursuite et la bataille de coussins qu'elles avaient menée avant d'être interrompues.

Le coin de ses lèvres quelques peu frémissantes, Remus essaya de les réprimander, leurs faisant remarquer que le salon avait des allures de champs de bataille (bien sur, puisqu'elles avaient fait bataille de coussins ! ), alors que Molly tentait désespérément de rendre cette demeure habitable…

Tonks voulu prendre leur défense, gagnée par l'euphorie des deux autres, en faisant remarquer qu'il n'y avait probablement pas beaucoup d'autres moyens de s'amuser dans cette baraque. Malheureusement elle faillit empirer la situation en essayant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce. En effet, lorsqu'elle jeta son sortilège pour faire disparaitre la poussière, celle-ci doubla de volume et s'épaissi, créant un véritable brouillard…

Lorsqu'il entendit le « Ho… » tout déconfit de Tonks, à travers le brouillard, Remus se sentit encore plus peiné et triste pour elle. Il y avait tellement de panique, de désabusement, de colère et de honte dans ce simple cri…

Ce ne devait pas être son jour, à cette chère Tonks… Elle lui avait semblée si insouciante et énergique la première fois ? Pourquoi se démontait-elle ainsi à chaque fois qu'elle faisait une fausse manœuvre ?

D'un simple mouvement de baguette, Remus réussi à supprimer toute trace de poussière (du moins dans l'air… les meubles avaient l'air tellement incrustés…). Il se retourna pour vérifier que personne ne s'était perdu dans l'histoire et son cœur faillit l'étouffer de tristesse en apercevant le visage défait et presque désespéré de Tonks. Une larme amère et unique perlait sur sa joue…

Une bouffée de révolte submergea Remus, mais il réussi à se contenir puis faillit oublier la détresse de sa collègue. Car lorsqu'il se contenta de répondre avec douceur aux saluts que lui faisaient Hermione et Ginny, il eut de nouveau droit à un baisé sur chaque joue.

L'affection de ces gamines l'émut et il faillit de nouveau partir dans toutes ses réflexions sur son désir douloureux et secret d'avoir un ou des enfants qu'il pourrait aimer… réciproquement. Mais il se ressaisit de justesse, s'auto-sermonnant sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas à avoir se genre de pensées et que de toute façon, il avait mieux à faire !

Là-dessus, il prévint les jeunes filles qu'il était l'heure de descendre, puis il prit Tonks par le coude afin de la guider vers la porte se trouvant à l'opposé de celle du salon. Avançant d'un pas égal et lent, il s'essaya à la conversation, tentant de ne pas penser à la minuscule goutte d'eau salée qu'il pouvait voir et sentir sur la joue de sa collègue. Faignant une bonne humeur qu'il ne ressentait pas du tout (même avant que ce début de chapitre n'ait commencé), il fit de son mieux pour parler de sujets neutres, histoire de la distraire.

Il se sentait minable ! Aucun des sujets qu'il avait à l'esprit n'était susceptible de remonter le moral à qui que ce soit, même au plus optimiste des êtres vivants… aussi se contenta-t-il de sujet plats et inintéressants… Il fut soulagé que la traversée du couloir ne durât pas plus d'une demi-minute !

Ron était allongé sur le dos, de tout son long sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête et les sourcils méchamment froncés… Il réagit à peine lorsque Remus le salua doucement. Ce dernier n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps à ce qui n'allait pas: une petite pile de lettres s'entassait, toutes ouvertes, au pied du lit.

Harry commençait à montrer quelques signes d'impatience. Et Ron était frustré et furieux de ne pas pouvoir renseigner, voir, soulager, aider son ami…

Faisant comme s'il n'avait rien vu, Remus s'éclaircit la gorge et informa Tonks et Ron qu'il allait chercher les jumeaux.

La jeune femme, un peu perplexe acquiesça avant de se retourner vers le rouquin et lui proposer de descendre ensemble.

Avant de s'éloigner, Remus prévint qu'ils arriveraient tout de suite puis n'y tenant plus (il en avait la peau qui lui brulait tellement ça le démangeait), il essuya rapidement la larme solitaire de Tonks, qui n'avait toujours pas séché (peut-être nourrie par une deuxième larme qu'il n'avait pas vu couler…).

Puis il s'éloigna en direction des escaliers.

La larme était toujours collée à son doigt, comme si elle refusait de disparaitre. La colère revint. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle si vulnérable se soir ? Il ne voulait pas la voir dans cet état !

Il avait passé une quinzaine épouvantable et n'avait envisagé cette soirée tranquillement que parce qu'elle signifiait retrouver des personnes agréables auxquelles il était attachées (Hermione et Ginny surtout) et parce qu'il savait que Tonks serait là. Rasséréné par le souvenir d'une jeune femme sympathique, joyeuse et enthousiaste et par la présence de ses uniques amis, il était heureux de revenir au Square Grimmauld ce soir.

Tout ça était gâché par l'air triste et désespéré de la jeune femme. Elle n'allait pas bien, cela se voyait. Ou plutôt il le ressentait. Il y avait une telle tension qui émanait d'elle ! Il ne l'avait pas du tout senti deux semaines plutôt, il était sûr qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

Arrivé devant la chambre des jumeaux, il fit semblant d'ignorer les bruits étranges et pour le moins inquiétants qui lui parvenaient (il était habitué… il avait été à bonne école avec Sirius et James…) et frappa doucement, poliment à la porte.

Des bruits étouffés vinrent calmer le tintamarre de l'autre côté de la porte. Laquelle s'entrebâilla pour laisser apparaître une tête rousse constellé de taches de rousseur. Remus sourit et prévint Fred/Georges (lequel était-ce ? ) que le repas allait être servi.

La porte se referma brusquement, puis il entendit des chuchotements précipités. Un sourcil relevé en signe d'indécision, Remus resta devant la porte close, quelque peu surprit par l'accueil avant de décider que, de toute façon, il avait délivré son message, ils n'avaient qu'à cacher leurs petites expériences s'ils le voulaient. Après tout, ça ne le regardait pas (même s'il faillit forcer la porte lorsqu'un horrible son de régurgitation se fit entendre).

Le remue-ménage du rez-de-chaussée avait du cesser à présent ? Et il avait faim. Et il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'il se passait du côté de Tonks…

Aussi redescendit-il sans plus se soucier des jumeaux.

En bas, la table était dressée et chaque convive s'était assis à sa place habituelle. Le même rituel se déroula lors du repas: Hermione, assise à droite de Remus, lui posa une multitude de questions sur la magie noire, les sorts et contre-sorts, la première guerre et le premier Ordre, leurs missions et ainsi de suite.

Il répondit de son mieux aux questions qu'il jugeait bonnes, laçant planer un silence tranquille lorsqu'elle posait des questions sur l'Ordre auquel il ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas répondre.

Fred et Georges avaient fini par descendre, un large sourire inquiétant aux lèvres et s'étaient installés en face de Sirius afin de mieux parler avec lui de nouvelles inventions à envisager…

Molly les surveillait du coin de l'œil, l'air méfiante (elle n'avait peut-être pas tort…) quant à leur discussion, tout en veillant à ce que chaque personne ait avalé une bonne quantité de son potage avant de pouvoir poser les plat de viandes froides sur la table.

Ginny avait laissé Pattenrond grimper sur ses genoux et le caressait machinalement d'une main tout en jouant avec son potage de sa cuillère.

Arthur et Kingsley avaient engagé une conversation visiblement passionnante avec les nouveaux venus (sur les effectifs de Sorciers chargé de la Sécurité au sein du Ministère de la Magie par exemple ! Exaltant…).

Bill Weasley, l'un des aînés de la famille et très récemment installé au Quartier Général, tentait de sortir son jeune frère de son humeur contrariée. En vain.

Tonks, par contre, n'avait pas repris ses transformations rigolotes pour amuser Hermione et Ginny. Elle semblait contrariée et regardait sa soupe comme si elle était responsable de cette mauvaise soirée…

* * *

The end ! un commentaire ? avant que vous ne vous récriiez, rassurez-vous, une suite est déjà prévue ! YATA!


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici une nouvelle parcelle de cette fic enfin révélée ! Après une longue absence de notre AlouetteBZH et un certain retard de connection de ma part, sans plus de transition : TONKS ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il ne s'était pas passé grand-chose pendant ces deux semaines. Pas de mission. Pas de réunion de l'Ordre. La pagaille habituelle au Bureau. Par contre, il s'en était passé des choses dans ma tête. Ou pour être exacte, cette maudite première réunion de l'Ordre était passée et repassée... et repassée... dans ma tête. Je l'avais revécue tant de fois dans mon esprit que j'en connaissais tous les détails. Qu'est-ce que je me sentais stupide d'y repenser tout le temps comme ça. J'avais l'impression d'être revenue en arrière, d'être revenue au temps où je me grossissais les seins pour plaire à Craig Pinet dont je pensais être follement amoureuse. Cela remontait à ma troisième année de Poudlard, c'est pour dire. J'étais censée avoir fait du chemin depuis...

Je revivais toutes mes maladresses de la soirée. La pile d'assiettes cassées, les innombrables fois où, sans son appui, je me serais me casser la figure... Je me maudissais d'avoir si peu de contrôle sur les mouvements de mon corps alors que je pouvais en modifier la forme à volonté. La vieille excuse « C'est pour compenser ! Un don pour un handicap ! » ne me suffisait plus. Je décidais de me prendre en main. C'était généralement à ces moments-là que je me prenais une porte dans la figure ou que je me renversais du café dessus...

J'en rêvais la nuit. Un mélange de mes maladresses et de ses sourires à m'en crever le cœur. Des rêves cauchemardesques...

C'est avec tout ça en tête que je me rendis à la deuxième réunion de l'Ordre. Je m'en serais bien passé du coup... Moi qui étais si excitée il y a deux semaines, voilà que je m'y rendais à reculons cette fois... Mais je devais y aller. Je voulais faire meilleure impression. Il fallait que je fasse meilleure impression.

Ca a bien sûr loupé. Je suis arrivée la dernière. En retard. Et je me suis emmêlée les jambes dans le porte parapluie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là nom d'un dragon ?! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette canne qui en dépassait comme ça ? Elle n'avait rien à faire là ! Les porte-parapluie c'est pour les parapluies ! Pas les cannes ! A croire que c'était fait exprès pour que je me retrouve par terre les quatre fers en l'air!

Bref, c'est lui qui m'a aidé à me relever. J'étais tellement énervé contre cette stupide canne que je n'ai même pas songé à profiter de son contact... Je venais encore de faire une belle entrée devant l'assemblée des meilleur(e)s sorcier(e)s que je connaisse.

Avec la vieille Walburga qui criait des insanités en arrière plan, la soirée s'annonçait merveilleuse...

Que dire de la réunion ? Je l'ai encore moins suivi que la précédente. Et ensuite, il va falloir que l'on m'explique pourquoi j'avais accepté de rester dîner... Je savais, je le savais, que j'allais me ridiculiser à un moment ou à un autre. Même Trelawney aurait pu le prévoir... D'ailleurs il n'y a pas eu un moment mais des moments. On commence bien sûr par le plus classique, la renverse de marmite. Sport dans lequel je suis médaillée... Mais il n'est pas vraiment prisé par tout le monde et Molly m'a très élégamment prié de quitter sa cuisine. Difficile de ne pas comprendre son exaspération mais bon... Elle aurait peut-être pu me laisser le temps de réparer mes dégâts... Enfin, vu la suite, elle avait certainement bien fait de m'en empêcher.

Evidemment, c'est lui qui se chargeait d'aller chercher les jeunes (non que je sois vieille...) et qui serait donc témoin de mes autres étourderies... ou maladresses... Conneries plutôt, disons les choses comme elles le sont. D'ailleurs son air affichait clairement la contrariété. La compagnie d'une personne que l'on doit surveiller à tout instant n'est pas franchement agréable, hein...

Pas de conversation cette fois. Le premier palier atteint, nous avons échangé un coup d'œil. Mes considérations personnelles ont disparu : il se passait quelque chose dans le salon. Un épais nuage nous obscurcissait cependant la vue. C'est la baguette à la main que nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce. La densité de poussière était encore importante et je n'aperçus pas tout de suite les filles. Je vis juste le canapé renversé, les coussins éventrés. Ce n'est qu'après que je relevai les éclats de rire. Ces chipies riaient à gorges déployées ! Tout ça n'était que le résultat d'une bataille de polochon ! Soulagée, je me laissais aller à rire aussi. Ca faisait du bien. Ca m'a libéré des pensées qui me pesaient depuis le début de la soirée. Son demi-sourire aussi alors qu'il tentait de sermonner les filles me réchauffa le cœur.

Et là... Vous connaissez les montagnes russes ? Une attraction Moldue. Pour les sorciers obtus, la meilleure comparaison qui me vienne à l'esprit, ce sont les wagonnets d'accès à nos coffres à Gringott. Ça monte très haut, et ça redescend d'un coup, vous faisant connaitre des sensations fortes. Et bien, mon humeur s'était visiblement payé un tour pour la journée.

Confondre un sort de Dissipation avec celui d'Amplification, il fallait le faire... Humiliation... C'était le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit. Je... Je sais pas quoi... Je pouvais pas, une fois... Je sais pas, éviter de me ridiculiser ?...

Ça m'a fini en tout cas. Il a éliminé la poussière. Tellement facile. Il n'y avait que moi pour louper le sort. Et je l'ai suivi comme un zombi. Je me suis réveillée dans la chambre de Ron quand il m'a annoncé qu'il allait chercher les autres.

_ Euh... Ok...

Je restais à les regarder une seconde sans trop savoir quoi faire.

_ Ben, on descend alors ?

Ron acquiesça. Il se relevait de son lit quand je sentis un papillon se poser sur ma joue. Enfin, j'ai d'abord cru que c'était un papillon jusqu'à ce qui je me dise qu'il était fortement improbable qu'il y en ait dans la maison... Je vous jure...

C'était ses doigts. Sans rien dire, il avait juste essuyé ma joue d'une larme. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je pleurais. Il n'y avait rien eu d'autre. Juste le geste. Simple. Attentionné ? Ou juste automatique ? Oh, maintenant j'ose l'espérer attentionné mais à ce moment là, mon esprit n'avait pas une tournure si optimiste. Et comme il avait déjà quitté la chambre, je n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir.

Ron se rappela à moi et nous descendîmes. Molly me fit asseoir à table et j'ai bien compris que j'étais interdite de tout mouvement. La soupière ne me fut jamais passée. Tout le monde s'empressa de me resservir. « Mais non, ça ne me dérange pas. Passe-moi ton assiette. » Trop aimable...

* * *

Suite au prochain épisode ! Comment z'avez trouvé ? moi j'adore Tonks ! bon promis au prochain chapitre il y aura un peut plus d'action (et Dora ira beaucoup mieux du coup =3 )

Bonsoir tout le monde !


	5. Chapter 5

Après une trrrrès longue attente (désolé, j'était à court d'inspiration... ) ma cousine m'a écrit ce nouveau chapitre pour me relancer !

Je pense (très fort) que ça vous plaira ! Moi ça m'a rebouster (la preuve, je vais pas réussir à dormir avant de trouver une réponse à tout ceci en POV Rémus... )

ATTENTION POV TONKS (d'habitude on commence une nouvelle partie de fic avec un POV Remus)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Je n'étais pas allée à la dernière réunion de l'Ordre. Pour des raisons évidentes. Quelques jours à peine avait passé depuis la précédente et l'humiliation se faisait encore trop sentir. C'était une réunion exceptionnelle. Quelque chose avait dû se passer pour que Dumbledore nous convoque comme ça. Mais je n'y avais réfléchis que le lendemain. Et la curiosité me rongeait alors. La veille, j'avais donc prétexté un rendez vous avec une amie qui aurait trouvé très louche que j'annule à la dernière minute. Hors personne ne voulait que l'un d'entre nous paraisse louche. Au final j'avais finis dans un bar. Anita n'avait pas pu venir et j'avais passé la soirée à me faire draguer par le barman qui ne savait manifestement pas faire la différence entre se parfumer et se renverser le flacon de Channel sur la tête.

En tout cas, au Bureau le lendemain, je n'étais pas vraiment concentrée sur mes dossiers. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Sur quoi la réunion avait-elle porté ? Avaient-ils décidé de faire venir Harry au Square Grimauld ? Sirius s'était-t-il encore énervé à cause de ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ya avait eu au dîner ? Question beaucoup moins passionnante je dois l'avouer, mais très importante pour moi qui pense avec mon estomac. Et finalement, mon absence avait-elle été remarquée ? L'avait-il remarqué ?

_ Bonjour Tonks.

_ Oh, Salut Kingsley. Tu as besoins des rapports de la dernière mission ? Je suis encore dessus, je te les apporte dès que j'ai finis.

_ Tu ne voudrais pas venir faire une pause plutôt et venir marcher un peu avec moi.

Ce n'était pas une question et son air me montrait clairement que notre discussion ne serait pas à laisser à la portée des oreilles indiscrètes. Mes questions allaient avoir des réponses (enfin certaines, je n'allais tout de même pas lui demander le menu de la soirée...). Et en effet, quinze minute plus tard, je me rasseyais à mon bureau avec un rapport complet de la réunion (Molly avait refait son potage de petit poids à tomber par terre et surtout, surtout, il avait demandé où j'étais) mais aussi ma première mission pour l'Ordre.

Pas bien compliquée dans son intitulé : infiltrer la famille vampire de Bath qui commençait à s'agiter et déterminer leurs intentions, elle l'était beaucoup moins dans sa réalisation. Infiltrer une famille vampire... Je suis humaine moi. Je fais comment ?! J'eus le temps de réfléchir à la question en rédigeant mes rapports pour le Bureau et à la fin de journée j'avais ma petite idée. L'apparence ne posait pas de problème. Ce qui allait être compliqué, c'était l'odeur et les sons de mon corps. Quand au goût j'espérais bien ne pas en arriver là... Ce n'était pas une mission du Bureau. Je ne pouvais pas demander l'aide de son service de recherche magique. Je râlais en me dirigeant vers la bibliothèque du ministère. Il fallait que je trouve un sort pour faire taire mon corps. Je sais que la phase de préparation est la plus importante dans une mission mais qu'est-ce que ça me barbe de passer mon temps le nez dans un tas de vieux bouquins poussiéreux. En plus, là, je devais tout faire toute seule. Au moins, avec les missions du Bureau, le service de recherche faisait la majeure partie de ce travail pour nous...

Je trouvais facilement ce que je voulais cependant. Je ne revenais pas du nombre de bouquins portant sur « Comment se faire passer pour un vampire ? ». Il y a vraiment des imbéciles qui passent leurs week-ends à se peindre en blanc pour approcher ces suceurs de sang ? (Et du coup probablement se faire vider de leur sang...) Avec le sort dérivé de l'Assurdiato, le bruit de ma respiration serait suffisamment atténué pour que les vampires ne l'entendent pas mais je devrai toujours faire attention à respirer de manière discrète. De plus, le livre recommandait d'éviter les sensations fortes car, en accélérant, le cœur ferait plus de bruit et le sortilège ne parviendrait pas à en masquer les battements, l'ouïe des vampires étant trop développée. Eviter les sensations fortes. Au milieu d'une bande vampires. Mais bien sûr. On fera ce qu'on pourra. Je n'étais pas plus enjouée que ça sur cette mission... Il me restait un achat à faire avant d'aller à Bath. La vendeuse de « L'Ame Sensorielle » me renvoya sur les roses lorsque je lui demandais un flacon d'essence morbide. J'aurais du m'en douter que je n'en trouverais que sur l'Allée des Embrumes. Je m'y rendis donc et le premier magasin de magie noire m'en fournit. 50 galions claqués dans cette horreur... En plus ça me coutait cher. Je râlais beaucoup mais il faut que je précise que je me sentais très honorée d'avoir été retenue pour cette mission et que j'étais déterminée à la mener à bien le mieux et le plus rapidement possible. J'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait. Je transplanai jusqu'à Bath.

La communauté sorcière y est grande mais les Moldus y vivent aussi et j'avais choisi donc d'apparaitre dans un petit parc isolé. Il ne me restait que peu de temps avant le crépuscule pour me préparer. J'étais sensée être une beauté. Je rallongeai mes ongles et offrit un bonnet de plus à ma poitrine. Je fis disparaitre mes taches de rousseurs mais donnai à mes cheveux un roux flamboyant et à mon nez un petit air mutin. Coquine. Ca devrait suffire. Je fis apparaitre mes vêtements et me changeai. Corset noir, jupe style écossaise verte mais surtout très courte. Longues bottes noires. Eyeliner et maskara noir. J'en profitai pour changer la couleur de mes iris. Le violet que j'arborais depuis une semaine fit place à un vert plus brillant que des saphirs. Je rallongeai mes canines avant de prononcer le sort pour faire taire mon corps et m'asperger d'essence morbide. J'embaumais alors l'odeur des cadavres en décomposition. Fabuleux... Je savais que les vampires étaient soucieux de leur élégance, je rajoutai quelques « pshitts » de parfum. Le mélange était encore pire mais j'espérais qu'il leur plairait. Il faisait nuit maintenant. Je faillis sortir du petit bois sans changer ma couleur de peau. Un petit instant de concentration et je pris la pâleur un peu verdâtre des cadavres. J'étais prête et je me dirigeai vers le bar que Kingsley m'avait indiqué.

J'entrai et m'assis au bar. Je pris un air décontracté, croisant les jambes. Les regards des clients remontèrent le long des cuisses jusqu'à ce que leur imagination soit obligée de faire le reste. J'aime me sentir sexy de temps en temps. Cette mission avait ça de bien. Je leur fis un large sourire et ils se détournèrent précipitamment. Ah oui, mes crocs. Ils avaient du croire que j'allais les manger. L'idée était plaisante. Il y en avait un que j'aurais bien croqué. Avant.

Il y avait un client qui n'avait pas bougé quand j'étais entrée. Il ne fallait pas plus une minute pour découvrir la véritable nature de cet homme. Je ne le voyais que de dos mais il ne respirait visiblement pas (je me félicitai au passage d'avoir choisi un corset qui limitait fortement ma propre aptitude à respirer). En dehors de ça, il fallait venir d'une autre époque pour porter queue de pie et haut de forme.

Je ne m'approchai pas. Il m'avait probablement déjà repéré. C'était à lui de venir me voir. Les jeunes vampires doivent attendre que les anciens leur adressent la parole. Et dans tous les cas, j'étais forcément plus jeune... Ca ne m'empêchait pas de l'observer. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi certains pouvaient les trouver fascinant. Ils sont tellement beaux (même de dos...). Je devais me retenir d'aller passer les doigts dans ses longs cheveux noirs qui paraissaient si soyeux. En même temps, il me faisait peur. Son immobilité contrastait si clairement avec l'agitation fébrile des deux guignols assis à sa table. Sa main, blanche, donnait une impression de froid telle que j'avais l'impression que la mort s'insinuait en moi. Les deux gamins qui lui servaient de compagnons avaient l'air de parfaits imbéciles. Visiblement humains. Couverts de fard pour avoir l'air pâle. Les yeux maquillés d'un noir dégoulinant, les lèvres rougies à l'excès. Ridicules. Quoique. Les lèvres rouges étaient peut-être une bonne idée. Je rougis les miennes discrètement (et plus légèrement qu'eux). C'était une bonne idée. Lorsque le vampire se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, les deux pantins sur ses talons, j'observai qu'il avait effectivement les lèvres plus prononcées que les nôtres. Le sang tache j'imagine... Il s'arrêta à ma hauteur avant de sortir.

_ Tu es nouvelle ?

_ J'arrive d'Irlande.

_ Ton père ?

_ Ma mère a été assassinée.

_ Suis moi.

Je suivis. Jusqu'au cimetière. Rien d'original. Nous entrâmes dans un vieux caveau isolé. Un étroit escalier nous conduisit dans les profondeurs de la terre (à chaque fois que j'utilise cette expression j'ai envie de prendre une voix caverneuse...). Nous entrâmes finalement dans une salle immense. Nous devions être beaucoup descendus parce qu'elle était aussi haute qu'un immeuble de cinq étages. Illuminée par des milliers de bougies et décorées de vieilles gargouilles grimaçantes, elle aurait tout de même dégagé une impression agréable si ce n'était la centaine de vampires assemblés là qui nous observaient depuis notre arrivée.

Notre guide laissa les gamins près de la porte avec ordre de ne pas bouger ni parler. Ils ne purent cependant s'empêcher de murmurer leur impatience de se faire transformer.

_ Si vous pouviez aussi arrêter de respirer ca vous ferait de l'entrainement.

La sortie du vampire était accompagnée d'un sourire suffisamment cruel pour qu'ils se taisent finalement. Il me conduisit ensuite au milieu de l'assemblée puis monta s'installer sur une des gargouilles les plus hautes près de celle qui semblait être leur reine et qui prit la parole dès qu'il fut assis.

_ Hector nous a ramené de nouveaux amis. Nous le remercions.

Applaudissements légers de la part de l'assemblée. Certains jeunes vampires lancèrent des regards gourmands aux deux excités près de la porte mais leurs pères les reprirent. Quand à moi je cherchais une autre sortie. Il n'y en avait pas. Si les choses se passaient mal, il me faudrait traverser une barrière de vampire pour atteindre la porte. Mais les choses se passeraient bien... J'étais assez fière d'avoir pu être présentée à la famille le jour même où la mission m'avait été confiée.

_ Nous accueillons également une de nos sœurs venue d'Irlande. Elle pourra se présenter plus tard mais pour le moment je souhaiterais entendre Malicia.

Une vampire à l'air un peu plus moderne que les autres s'avança.

_ Le mage noir appelle la communauté vampire à le soutenir dans sa prise de pouvoir sur le Ministère de la Magie.

_ Aucun intérêt. Depuis quand les histoires des sorciers nous intéressent-t-elles ?

_ Il a déjà Greyback avec lui. Il lui a promis de nouveaux territoires.

L'intérêt de la reine sembla s'éveiller d'un coup.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Il a promis de lui donner Bath si nous ne nous rallions pas à lui. A vrai dire, sa meute a déjà franchi la frontière.

_ L'arrogance de ce sorcier est sans bornes ! Il est hors de question que je laisse un de ces jeteurs de sorts nous dicter notre conduite !

_ Il est très puissant ma reine.

C'était notre guide, Hector, qui était intervenu. Et la reine devait écouter ses conseils en général parce qu'elle se mit à réfléchir.

_ Très bien. Faites dire au sorcier que nous le soutiendront mais que nous restons nos propres maîtres. Nous intervenons où nous voulons quand nous voulons. Par contre, nous devons faire quelque chose contre ces loups. Ils ont passés la frontière. Nous devons leur faire comprendre ce qu'ils risquent. Jeremiah, prends deux de tes enfants et tuez m'en un. Ramenez-moi sa tête.

Hector parla une nouvelle fois.

_ Faites attention, ma reine. Si nous acceptons l'alliance avec le sorcier, nous serons du même côté que les loups. Tuez l'un d'eux pourrait remettre notre accord en cause.

_ Ma reine, Greyback a une nouvelle recrue, Lunard.

Où est-ce que j'avais déjà entendu ce nom ?

_ Un loup qui a essayé de s'assimiler aux sorciers. Il a même enseigné dans leur école.

Il me semblait que c'était Sirius qui l'avait prononcé...

_ Il est faible. Il a trop longtemps repoussé sa nature. Le tuer sera facile et n'énervera pas autant Greyback que si nous abattions un autre de ses loups.

_ Faites ça. Jeremiah, emmène Malicia. Elle te désignera ce ... Lunard.

Oh mon Dieu mais c'était de Remus qu'il parlait !

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers moi et leur beauté avait disparue, remplacée par la cruauté de leurs regards, crocs sortis, ongles en avant. J'étais encerclée. Je n'entendais plus que les battements de mon cœur qui semblait résonner comme des tambours. Il était en danger. Ils allaient le tuer.

_ Une humaine ?! Saignez-la ! Saignez-les tous les trois !

Et merde.

* * *

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Moi personnellement, ça m'a passablement énerver de finir ma lecture sur un pareil suspense !

Bon suite au prochain épisode et encore merci à AlouetteBZH !


	6. Chapter 6

J'ai rarement été aussi efficace ! Voici la suite en POV Remus.

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Remus était confortablement installé dans l'un des fauteuils miteux du salon, près de la cheminée. Non pas que cette dernière soit allumée ! Il faisait une chaleur étouffante, même à l'abri du soleil. La canicule avait commencé depuis deux bonnes semaines et semblait déterminée à rester le plus longtemps possible en Angleterre.

Les rideaux tombaient en lambeaux devant les fenêtres, masquant médiocrement l'éclat éblouissant du soleil.

Remus avait conscience que ce salon n'était guère utilisé par les habitants du Square Grimmauld. De toute évidence, les rideaux étaient infestés de Doxys, les étagères croulaient sous le poids d'objets magiques des plus douteux et la saleté avait atteint un pic affolant. Manifestement, Molly n'avait pas encore eu le courage de s'attaquer à cette partie de la maison. Et on ne pouvait le lui reprocher, l'état général était de taille à décourager la ménagère la plus déterminée.

En somme, c'était le lieu idéal pour s'isoler. Il doutait qu'Hermione et Ginny aient osé revenir engager une bataille de coussins dans cette pièce (il avait fallu attendre au moins cinq jours pour que leur peau retrouve un aspect normal, après avoir fait une spectaculaire réaction aux différents parasites qui peuplaient la poussière qu'elles avaient dérangés).

Il était venu se reposer un peu avant de descendre pour la réunion de ce soir. La semaine avait été éprouvante et il préférait venir se ressourcer dans cette pièce abandonnée que d'aller dans sa chambre où il risquait d'être plus facilement dérangé.

Il ne se rappelait plus s'être assoupi, mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, le manuel qu'il avait feuilleté était tombé par terre et une fine couverture était posée sur son torse.

Derrière les rideaux des fenêtres, le ciel s'était assombri et la chaleur caniculaire avait fait place à la fraicheur nocturne. Un peu déboussolé, il lui fallut quelque temps pour se rappeler où il était. Bien douillettement installé, il était plutôt tenté de se rouler en boule dans le fauteuil, délicieusement emmitouflé dans le drap fin.

Il dut s'étirer toute la colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque, avant de replier soigneusement la couverture et de la laisser dans le salon pour descendre, à regret, vers la salle à manger.

Il y avait longtemps que Sirius n'avait pas eu de geste aussi tendre et attentionné. Il sourit malgré lui, l'espoir de voir son ami franchir une nouvelle étape pour reconquérir sa joie de vivre naturelle lui réchauffant le coeur.

Mortifié, il prit conscience qu'il était peut-être en retard pour la réunion. Un peu pâteux après sa sieste imprévue, il eut quelques difficultés à tirer sa montre à gousset de sa poche pour consulter l'heure. 19h30. Il avait encore un quart d'heure pour prendre un café et remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit embrouillé.

En poussant la porte de la salle à manger, il trouva Hermione et Ginny attablées avec Nymphadora Tonks. Il sourit faiblement dans leur direction avant de fouiller du côté de la cuisinière pour se faire un café biiiien fort. Il n'avait pas intérêt à bafouiller pendant la réunion, la prochaine mission (très importante: il s'agissait de rapatrier Harry au Quartier Général) lui avait été confiée.

Il ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression devant les autres membres, de peur qu'ils ne lui fassent pas confiance et que Dumbledore juge préférable de confier cette tâche à quelqu'un de plus fiable...

Il tenait à cette mission. Il voulait à tout prix être l'un des premiers à s'assurer de l'état de Harry. Et il pensait préférable d'être la première personne que Harry voit. Il lui ferait d'avantage confiance qu'à des étrangers ou à Maugrey Fol-Oeil. De plus, il avait la nette impression que Hedwidge lui était moins hostile qu'aux autres habitants du Square Grimmauld.

Remus ne savait pas au juste ce que les autres avaient écrits dans leurs lettres jusqu'ici. Mais manifestement, Harry avait envoyé Hedwidge avec la mission expresse de ne revenir qu'avec des lettres bien grasses d'informations.

Avec un coup d'oeil vers Hermione, Remus eut un serrement au coeur en voyant les marques qu'avait laissé la chouette des neiges sur les mains de la jeune fille.

Remus était le seul des correspondants de Harry à avoir échappé au massacre, ayant envoyé un courrier qu'il avait espéré plus encourageant et plus rassurant que le bout de papier qu'avait envoyé Sirius. Il avait d'ailleurs adressé un regard réprobateur à son ami quand il avait lu la teneur du mot. Il n'avait rien de réconfortant ni de satisfaisant, se contentant d'enjoindre le jeune homme à rester où il était et de ne plus se servir de sa baguette.

Vraiment ! Comme si Harry était assez stupide pour faire un usage abusif de la magie ! Surtout APRES qu'il ait reçu une lettre de renvoi de la part du Ministère... Le pauvre garçon avait du avoir l'angoisse de sa vie !

Il s'assit à côté de Hermione. Avec un terrible effort, il tenta de participer à la conversation. Elle était bien entendu dirigée sur l'audience disciplinaire à laquelle Harry était convoqué. La jeune fille avait déjà dressé une liste d'arguments que Harry pouvait avancer pour sa défense.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'est fou comme il adorait cette fille. Elle était pleine de ressources. Il savait que sa tendance à angoisser et à faire des recherches exaspérait passablement son entourage, mais pas lui. Il appréciait sa vivacité d'esprit, sa loyauté envers ses amis, son empressement à vouloir (et sa capacité à réussir ! ) trouver des solutions lorsqu'ils étaient en danger.

Fronçant les sourcils, il s'éclaircit la gorge tentant de dissper la sensation d'engourdissement qui s'attardait sur son visage et dans sa voix. Il lança un regard interrogatif à Tonks, lui proposant une tasse de café. Elle acquieça.

Gêné, Remus remarqua qu'elle lui adressait un sourire... étrange. Comme si elle s'amusait ou s'attendrissait sur quelque chose. Sentant monter en lui un soupçon embarrassant, il détourna les yeux et poussa une tasse de café vers elle sans la regarder.

Bien évidément, il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant qu'une autre personne que Sirius ait pu le surprendre dans le salon poussiéreux. Laissant de côté son embarras pour le moment, il but une longue gorgée de café avant de suivre plus sérieusement la conversation de Hermione.

Du coin de l'oeil, il pouvait voir que Ginny n'avait pas eu assez de patience et de calme pour écouter son amie. Elle tournait en rond autour de l'immense table telle un chat sauvage prisonnier.

Après avoir discuté quelque temps avec Hermione, il fit assoir Ginny auprès d'eux et fit son possible pour atténuer son angoisse. Voulant la ménager, il se retint de rire en voyant le regard noir que la jeune fille lui renvoya pour toute réponse.

Il finit par leur faire remarquer que d'ici deux jours, Harry serait de nouveau parmi eux, à l'abri de tout danger et entouré de ceux qu'il aime. Et de ceux qui l'aiment. Dans deux jours, ils pourraient tous le rassurer et profiter des six jours qui le séparerait de son audience disciplinaire pour le mettre (enfin ! ) au fait de ce qui se passait.

Il avait la mauvaise impression qu'ils allaient devoir lui apprendre quel rôle le Ministère et la Gazette du Sorcier lui donnaient dans toutes ces histoires. Cette perspective n'avait rien de réjouissant... Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus avant, les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix commençaient à arriver et il dut renvoyer gentiment les deux jeunes filles dans les étages.

La réunion s'annonçait très longue et très éprouvante pour les nerfs de Remus. Sa mission n'était pas de moindre importance et il devait s'assurer de s'entourer de personnes de confiance et qui LUI faisait confiance. Il avait déjà établi un plan (d'une simplicité enfantine) et il n'avait plus qu'à le soumettre aux membres de l'Ordre dont il avait choisi de s'entourer.

A son plus grand regret, cette partie-ci de la réunion ne fut la plus ardue. En effet, il crut être victime d'une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il entendit le compte rendu que fit Tonks de la première mission qui lui avait été confiée.

Très blanc et très immobile, il l'écouta raconter à l'assemblée comment elle avait infiltré le clan de vampires, comment elle avait été découverte et (comble de l'ironie) conclure simplement, en leur souriant de toutes ses dents, qu'elle s'en était échapée sans dommages.

Il cru qu'il allait commettre une folie. Pourquoi laissait-elle sous silence la façon dont elle s'en était sortie ?! Après s'être tourné vers Dumbledore, il remarqua que ce dernier ne fit rien pour obtenir plus de détails, malgré les insistances de l'audience. Bien évidemment, il avait déjà eu droit au récit complet !

Bon, ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'attarder sur ces détails. Une bonne partie des membres de l'Ordre devaient repartir (Dumbledore et Séverus en tête) et les jeunes Weasley et Hermione attendaient à l'étage pour le dîner.

Lorsqu'ils annoncèrent la fin de la réunion, Remus demanda à Tonks de bien vouloir rester manger avec eux. Il avait un service à lui demander concernant le plan d'action pour récupérer Harry. Et avec un peu de chance peut-être arriverait-il à lui faire sortir les vers du nez ?

L'espace d'un instant, il tenta de se persuader que son intérêt était seulement du au fait qu'elle ait révélé que les vampires l'avaient choisi pour victime. Il devait redoubler de prudence.

Inutile de se mentir, il avait déjà remarqué que des vampires en avaient après lui. Heureusement pour lui, il était un loup-garou doublé d'un sorcier ex-professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il arrivait encore à combiner ces trois avantages pour se débarrasser de ces suceurs de sang.

Mais l'idée que Tonks ait pu se retrouver entourée de ces vampires, sa nature humaine révélée à ces créatures alors même qu'elle se trouvait dans leur antre... Il ne doutait pas qu'elle fut en sécurité à présent. Elle avait repris sa véritable apparence, inconnue des vampires, et elle avait changé son odeur avant de se précipiter dans la gueule du loup (non, c'était lui le loup dans l'histoire...). Elle n'avait donc pas à craindre qu'ils la retrouvent en remontant la piste de son odeur.

En parlant d'odeur, s'il avait encore eu des doutes, il ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence. Tonks venait de passer derrière lui pour chercher les jeunes gens à l'étages. Les flangrance de pin, de vent et de fruits frais et sucrés qui lui parvinrent correspondait à l'odeur qu'il avait pu vaguement sentir sur la couverture qui lui avait été posée dessus dans le salon.

Espérant que son visage soit resté impassible, il se dit que l'idée que Tonks ait pu le voir dans un moment de vulnérabilité et ait eu pitié de lui le dérangeait. Peut-être se trompait-il sur les sentiments qui avaient poussé la jeune femme à le couvrir, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'elle ait pu le voir dans un état de faiblesse et d'abandon.

Ne voulant pas encourager le malaise que tout ceci lui inspirait, il aida Molly à dresser la table puis engagea la conversation avec Sirius. C'est fou comme l'idée de revoir son filleul pouvait transfigurer son ami. Ses prunelles d'un noir d'encre brûlaient d'une flamme de vie et de joie que Remus ne lui avait pas vu depuis... depuis dix-neuf ans...

* * *

Voilà qui est fait ! Qu'en pensez vous ?


	7. Chapter 7

Encore un nouveau chapitre de la part d'AlouetteBZH. Où on a l'explication de ce qui c'est passé. Enjoy !

* * *

J'étais de bonne humeur. J'étais de très bonne humeur. Pour deux raisons. Premièrement, parce que échapper à une bande de vampires enragés mets toujours de bonne humeur (même si vous vous retrouvez avec un gamin sur les bras en train de vous ruiner votre tapis de salon)... OK. Je devrais peut-être commencer par le commencement.

Le gamin en question n'est pas un « gamin » à proprement parler. C'est l'un des deux excités qui étaient descendus avec moi dans le caveau de Bath. Et je ne devrais pas parler comme ça de lui parce qu'il venait de vivre une expérience particulièrement... déplaisante. Eprouvante. Horrifiante serait vraiment le mot que je devrais utiliser... Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai pas réussi à sauver son ami. Et s'il était en train de saigner sur mon tapis, c'était de ma faute. Voilà comment ça s'est passé.

Dès que je réalisai que les vampires étaient tout d'un coup devenus beaucoup moins accueillant envers leur « sœur » irlandaise, je commençais à lancer des sorts d'explosion un peu partout autours de moi. Cela eu l'avantage de les ralentir et les maintenir à distance quelque temps, suffisamment pour que j'atteigne les deux ados qui restaient pantois, ne cessant de répéter « C'est une erreur. Vous avez promis que vous nous transformeriez. C'est une erreur. ». Le problème c'est que mes explosions les rendirent encore plus enragés. Ils sifflaient et crachaient comme de gros chats en essayant de nous atteindre. Ceux qui avaient été touchés par mes sorts essayaient tant bien que mal de retrouver leurs membres pour ressouder leurs chairs.

Je commençai à plier sous le nombre et criai donc à mes deux compagnons d'infortune de m'aider en leur jetant quelque Impedimenta à la tête. Vu leur âge, ils avaient déjà du apprendre ce sort. « Sortir quoi ?! Jeter quoi ?! Mais vous êtes quoi, putain ?! ». Oh Merlin des Moldus... C'était bien ma veine. C'est à ce moment que j'en perdis un. Je sentis le plus grand des deux s'élever : un vampire l'avait attrapé par la tête et commençait déjà à déjeuner. Une erreur de ma part. J'aurais du vérifier... J'aurais du... Bref. Il n'en restait plus qu'un (hurlant comme je ne l'aurai jamais cru possible). Je l'attrapai et le cachai derrière moi. Je n'allais plus tenir bien longtemps. Heureusement j'atteignis la porte rapidement. Malheureusement elle était fermée. Verrouillée. Bon sang ! Je me résignai à utiliser le transplanage d'escorte que je loupais invariablement.

Et effectivement, le gamin se retrouva avec une oreille en moins à pisser le sang sur mon tapis. Je cautérisai la plaie le mieux que je pus, envoyai un hibou au professeur Dumbledore et restai un moment immobile avant de m'asseoir sur le fauteuil et ramener mes genoux contre mon menton, sourde aux lamentations du gosse. L'adrénaline était tombée et je commençai à trembler comme une feuille. Je m'en remettais à peine lorsque le professeur est arrivé et a pris les choses en main.

Voilà donc la première raison de ma bonne humeur. J'avais échappé aux vampires et le professeur s'était occupé des conséquences de mon initiative quelque peu inconsciente je peux bien l'avouer maintenant. Dans mon empressement pour faire bonne impression, j'avais pris des risques excessifs.

La deuxième raison est bien plus douce. Enfin dans la mesure où elle n'avait pas nécessité ma mise en danger de mort. J'avais repris confiance en moi après cette aventure et de toute façon, ma présence à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre était requise. Je m'y rendis avec entrain et arrivai même en avance. Molly cuisinait. Elle seule était en bas. Je proposais mon aide qui fut bien sûr poliment refusée. Je ne m'offusquai pas cette fois. Je passai au salon.

Je n'avais rien à faire. Je tournai en rond, étudiant le mobilier de la pièce. Passionnant n'est-ce pas ?... Je découvris un jeu d'échec très ancien. Il était magnifique. J'eus soudain l'impérieuse envie d'y jouer et retournai dans la cuisine. Je doutais que Molly accepte d'être ma partenaire mais je venais d'entendre les filles descendre. L'un d'elle accepterait peut-être. Elles ne voulaient pas jouer mais elles me conseillèrent d'aller trouver Ron qui lui, ne pouvait résister à une bonne partie.

Je montais donc à l'étage. Je savais que c'était le premier. Mais ensuite... La dernière fois que nous étions allés le chercher, je n'étais pas vraiment dans mon état normal. A droite ? A gauche ? Je choisis la gauche, avançai quelque pas et entrai dans la première pièce. Ce n'était pas la chambre de Ron mais le petit salon dans lequel nous avions trouvé les filles. Je m'étais trompée de côté de couloir (Of course...). J'allais refermer la porte quand j'aperçus deux jambes qui dépassaient d'un fauteuil. L'état rapiécé du pantalon ne me laissait pas beaucoup de doute sur l'identité de la personne assise là.

_ Remus ?

Je n'eus aucune réponse et m'approchai donc. Inquiète ? Vexée ? Un peu des deux sans doute. Quand j'arrivai en face de lui, mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire. Il s'était endormi. Le pauvre, c'est vrai qu'il semblait toujours si fatigué. Mais assoupi comme ça, les traits détendus, il semblait bien plus jeune. Sans réfléchir à que je faisais (un défaut dont je me départirai jamais j'imagine...), j'avançais la main et effleurai son front enfin libre de ses rides de soucis. Puis je reculais une mèche qui tombait maladroitement sur sa paupière mais il soupira dans son sommeil et je retirai vivement ma main. Je rougis comme une enfant prise en faute. Il ne se réveilla pas cependant. Je décidai de le laisser se reposer. Je regardai autours de moi mais ne trouvai pas ce que je cherchais alors je fis apparaitre un de mes vieux plaid et l'en couvrit. Puis je sortis le plus discrètement possible.

Je trouvai Ron dans sa chambre. Il était en compagnie de Sirius. En train de discuter sur le cas de Harry probablement. J'avais de plus en plus hâte qu'il arrive pour que je puisse le rencontrer. Il devait être une personne très intéressante. Il m'impressionnait un peu aussi. 15 ans à peine et deux confrontations avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom... Je proposai la partie à Ron mais Sirius, en comprenant de quel échiquier je parlais, nous déconseilla fortement de l'utiliser. Il avait été testé positif à la magie noire et même si ces effets demeuraient inconnus, il était probable qu'ils ne soient pas très agréables pour le perdant. Nous abandonnâmes l'idée et je laissai les gars discuter en paix pour rejoindre les filles dans la cuisine.

La réunion commença bientôt. Je racontais vite fait mon aventure. Le plus important était d'avertir Remus des prochaines attaques des vampires. L'idée dut le mettre mal à l'aise car il était blanc comme un linge. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il soit si effrayé par des vampires. Apres tout je m'en étais sortie. Cela ne devrait pas lui poser trop de difficultés...

Mais quand il prit la parole, je me rendis compte que j'avais mal interprété sa pâleur puisqu'il confirma qu'il avait déjà essuyé plusieurs attaques mais rien de grave. Il devait être malade. Je me suis sentie bête d'avoir douté de son courage et triste de le savoir en mauvaise santé. Je ne connaissais que très peu de potions de soin. Il y a des femmes qui en ont toujours quelques unes sur elles mais je ne suis pas ce genre de coquette hélas...

Il nous présenta son plan et j'eus le très grand plaisir d'avoir été choisie dans cette « garde rapprochée ». Une nouvelle mission pour l'ordre ! Et sous son commandement en plus. Surtout qu'après la réunion, il vint me voir pour me confier une tache un peu spéciale. Je devais m'assurer que l'oncle et la tante de Harry ne soit pas chez eux quand nous irions le chercher.

Voila pourquoi j'étais de bonne humeur : j'étais en vie et j'avais la confiance de l'homme qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans mes pensées, mon cœur et j'espérais un jour, ma vie !

* * *

^^ Elle est adorable ! Enfin, c'est mon avis. Et le votre ? Ça vous a plu ?


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre signé mo. moi. simplement moi. Un POV Remus donc. Et il y a de l'action.

Avant de vous laisser lire, je précise qu'il s'agis de loups-garou selon mon imagination, donc s'il y a incohérence avec ceux de J.K Rowling, c'est peut être normal. Et si je suis incohérente avec moi même, toutes mes excuses !

Voilà, j'espère que tout le monde est encore là et que ça vous plaira ! Enjoy !

* * *

La pénombre mobile alentour, la chaleur sèche et les odeurs de poussières brûlées étaient autant de raisons pour un humain de se réfugier dans les remparts rafraîchissants et sécurisants d'une maison. L'homme au fond de lui l'aurait fait s'il avait été conscient. Mais la bête qu'il était ce soir ne se soucia guère de cet environnement pénible.

La seule chose qui lui importait, c'était cette odeur horriblement écœurante de sang froid et de chaire en décomposition. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait affronter des vampires lors de la pleine lune. Et il y avait fort à parier que ce ne serait pas la dernière.

La bête savait qu'elle était l'unique cible de ces vampires. Il pouvait deviner la présence des humains à quelques kilomètres. Pourtant, les buveurs de sang restaient tapis dans l'ombre, le dos tourné à la colline masquant le village d'hommes.

Il se serait bien ébroué dans l'espoir de faire parvenir de l'air jusqu'à sa peau. Cette nuit était étouffante ! Et le fait d'avoir le corps recouvert d'une fourrure n'aidait pas... Il tenait cependant à retarder un maximum la confrontation. Et s'il faisait le moindre mouvement, ces glaçons (mon dieu qu'il avait chaud...) allaient ce sentir invités à l'attaquer...

Si cet humain n'avait eu l'idée de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix, il ne se serait pas retrouvé à faire des missions auprès d'une meute de loup-garou, il aurait eu la possibilité de boire une potion tue-loup et surtout il se serait réfugié dans une demeure sur laquelle il aurait jeté des sorts pour éviter au loup de se promener le soir de pleine lune ! Et il ne se serait pas retrouvé avec au moins trois générations de vampire à ses trousses.

Le lycanthrope hésitait entre son agacement envers l'humain et les conséquences de la situation et la joie d'être de nouveau de sortie après ces deux dernières années passées coincées dans ce corps d'homme. Il était ravis de reprendre ses droits, mais son plaisir était des plus gâché par la présence de ces suceurs de sang.

Il allait devoir les tuer. Il n'y avait rien qu'il détestant autant que le goût de ces créatures. Quelle déception de devoir se contenter de morts vivants pour sa première sortie depuis plus d'un an. Il se rappelait encore sa dernière escapade, celle dans la Forêt Interdite. Quelle triste errance parmi ces poulains et ces arachnides. Les centaures n'étaient pas suffisamment stupides pour se faire manger par un loup-garou hagare et perdu. Quand aux araignées... Brrr

Et, meeeeeeeeeeer****de ! Il n'avait put s'empêcher de frissonner en s'imaginant dévorer ces créatures insipides. Les morts vivants c'étaient mis eux aussi à bouger. Deux d'entre eux (les deux postés aux extrémités du demi-cercle qu'ils formaient) c'étaient déplacés de façon à ce qu'il n'ai d'autre solution que de foncer dans le tas ou faire demi-tour. Au risque de leur présenter sa nuque. Ne jamais tourner le dos aux sangsues.

Un profond grognement d'avertissement inaudible pour des humains mais incontournables pour ces morts vivants s'éleva du plus profond de son corps. Ils étaient une dizaine. Il pouvait les battre les uns après les autres, ou peut-être deux par deux, mais dix d'un seul coup... L'humain aurait eu plus de chance.

Il sentait les traces de magie dans son corps sans avoir la possibilité de l'utiliser. Ce n'était pas son domaine. Il n'avait pas de baguette magique et la magie spontanée était très ardue à produire pour les sorciers adultes. Alors que dire d'un loup n'ayant ni usage de la parole, ni celui des ondes magiques qu'il sentait en lui. Il ne connaissait pas de formules magique. Et quand bien même il les aurait connue, il n'en aurait pas connu les usages.

Rageant. Les membres de sa nouvelle meute ne seraient pas venu si son humain les avait prévenus. Il ne pouvait leur en vouloir. Il ne pouvait espérer qu'ils lui fassent confiance. Son humain n'avait eu de cesse que de le rejeter (lui, le loup). Il n'était même pas sûr de se faire lui-même confiance. Il lui arrivait parfois d'être tellement furieux contre cet humain qu'il avait parfois envisagé de le condamner (par le biais d'autres créatures).

Malheureusement, si son irritation envers son humain était réelle, son attachement à sa propre existence l'était tout autant. Et à sa connaissance, lorsque l'humain mourait, le loup aussi.

Bref, il devait réfléchir à la meilleure façon de se débarrasser de ces choses et continuer sa nuit dans un endroit où son humain pourrait se réveiller en toute sécurité. Il ne tenait pas à mourir alors qu'il passait tant de temps refoulé au plus profond de l'homme.

Bon ? On s'y mettait ?

Montrant ses canines, il grogna plus fort et se prépara à attaquer. Rester bien droit tourné vers le centre de leur demi-cercle. Galoper sur deux bonds dans cette direction puis feinter vers cette sangsue à l'extrémité droite. Il lui suffit d'un coup de mâchoire pour que la vampire se retrouve décapitée.

"Tentative" de retraite le temps de parcourir quelques mètres. Ce retourner pour en détruire deux autres et reprendre sa course. Au bout de cinq minutes il en aurait peut-être fini ? Sauf que c'est rapide ces bestioles là...

Pourquoi ils ne ressemblent pas à leur cousins de l'Est ? Le temps d'une pleine lune ils vous embêtent et ensuite vous êtes tranquilles pour le reste du mois ! Même pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour les autres nuits, ils reviennent à la vie que lorsque les loup-garou sont de sortie. Et ces gars là sont plus sympathique ! Ils ne s'attaquent qu'aux humains. On peut même s'allier à eux ! Y en a qui boivent et d'autres qui dévorent ! Rien que d'y penser, il en avait l'eau à la bouche.

Le voilà qui était de nouveau encerclé... Ils en avaient vraiment après lui... Sauf leur respect, il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Mais il n'était pas vraiment en bonne posture. Ils étaient déjà passablement déterminé tout à l'heure. Mais de voir trois d'entre eux tomber avait renforcé leur colère et leur rage de le tuer.

Soudain il vit rouge. Pour qui, pour quoi, comment, il n'en savait rien, mais il était déterminé à le détruire . Celui à gauche du vampire qui lui faisait face. Une douleur inattendue lui déchira les entrailles, une peur terrassante le prit et la fureur enflamma ses membres. Il _devait_ le détruire ! Lui. Les autres on verra plus tard. Mais lui, lui devait mourir tout de suite.

Chose promise, chose due ! Il n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Et failli se perdre. Décapiter le vampire ne lui suffisant pas il s'était mis à le déchiqueter, sans se soucier le moins du monde du goût infâme de la créature ni de ses frères et sœurs qui profitèrent de sa distraction pour l'attaquer en retour.

Il était fou ! Il aurait du en profiter pour fuir ! Il aurait dut laisser ce cadavre et courir le plus loin possible, s'échapper ! Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il dévore cette saloperie jusqu'à la moelle... Qu'est ce qui se passait bon sang ?! Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer. Il fallait absolument qu'il détruise cette chose jusqu'à s'assurer qu'elle ne reviendrait plus jamais d'entre les morts et le néant!

Reprenant peu à peu conscience de ce qui l'entourait, il prit conscience que la douleur qu'il ressentait maintenant (pas celle qui l'avait amené à attaquer, une autre, moins forte mais plus dangereuse encore) était due aux morsures que lui infligeaient les six autres vampires. Il tenta de s'en débarrasser en roulant sur le dos mais ces sangsues s'agrippaient à lui comme s'il en allaient de leur survie.

S'il n'arrivait pas à les faire lâcher prise, il risquait de devoir se dire adieu... Et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Il ne s'était pas retrouvé depuis un soir ! Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il attendait de pouvoir ressentir ses muscles, son corps, sa force. Récupérer sa véritable apparence. Il avait encore un arrière goût de la potion tue-loup dans la gorge, à peine éclipsée par un mois sans l'avoir bue et par ce goût de mort et de décomposition qu'avait eu ce vampire. L'humain allait encore avoir une indigestion... Bon, en tout cas il ne se rappellerait pas avoir dévoré ce vampire. S'il s'en sortait un jour...

Il réussit à désarçonner l'une de ses assaillantes qu'il envoya s'écraser contre un rocher non loin. Désormais plus libre de ses mouvements, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour dominer les vampires. Du haut de ses trois mètres, ils paraissaient tellement insignifiants. Il était malheureux de ne pouvoir s'en débarrasser aussi facilement.

Il les toisa de ses pupilles de fauves, jaugeant ses chances de s'en sortir indemne. Bien sûr, elles étaient moindre. Une fois encore, il se dit que s'il avait pu user de la magie de son humain il aurait pu se débarrasser de ces bestioles sans difficultés. Un sort par-ci par-là et ça aurait été fini !

Juste au moment où il allait plonger vers les vampires dans une dernière tentative, le loup perçu du coin de l'œil le reflet pâle d'une paire d'yeux qui le fixait à l'orée de la forêt. De l'aide ? Une diversion ? Ou tout simplement des renforts vampiriques venus le terrasser ?

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir, il attaquait déjà.

Une nouvelle fois, la fureur surgis de nulle part, sans aucun signe avant coureur. Hurlant de rage, il se rua vers l'un des vampire qui se tenait devant lui. Un besoin pressant et incontrôlable lui dictait de mettre cette créature en charpie. Ce vampire là précisément. Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger sur cette fureur colossale qui prenait le pas sur son instinct de survie. Il s'agissait toujours d'instinct, mais il aurait été bien en peine d'expliquer contre quoi exactement cet instinct le protégeait.

Il faisait face à une demi douzaine de sangsues à la noie qui avaient prévues de le réduire en un tas de poussière, ils représentaient tous une menace. Mais une force incroyable le poussait à n'attaquer que l'un d'entre eux précisément . Et ce vampire là n'avait rien de remarquable. Il n'était ni plus faible ni plus fort que les autres. A priori, il présentait la même menace que les autres. Mais son instinct lui criait de le supprimer en priorité.

Ce fut chose faite. Rapidement. La peur qui lui rongeait les entrailles le poussait à le dévorer en entier. Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste la moindre trace de cet chose. Et tant pis si le vampire n'à rien d'appétissant. C'est fou ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir un goût à en rendre tripes et boyaux. Mais il ne s'arrêterait pas. Il le mangerait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que ses os. Il ne se relèverait plus. Il ne le permettrait pas.

Lorsqu'il en eut fini avec lui, il eut la vague impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. En se redressant il comprit ce que la situation avait d'anormale. En effet, au lieu d'être attaqué par les vampires tendis qu'il était occupé à son inexplicable et curieuse frénésie destructrice, les vampires étaient eux-même attaqués... par Greyback et ses acolytes.

Rasséréné par ces renforts aussi inattendu que bienvenu, le loup-garou redoubla d'effort pour désintégrer le reste du clan vampirique avec ses camarades de meute. Ce fut vite fait. A quatre loups-garou, la besogne était rapidement exécutée.

A l'approche de l'aube, il était toujours auprès de ses compagnons d'aventure. Il ne pouvait décemment pas les quitter après avoir reçu de leur aide. Et puis, il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas réintégré son corps de loup, il préférait être proche de ses semblables. L'occasion était trop belle.

Nul besoin de se nourrir. Ils allaient avoir des indigestions pendant quelques temps avec tout ces vampires d'avalés... Aussi se contentèrent-ils de se trouver un endroit calme et isolé pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans leur fourrures et pour sécher les quelques blessures qu'ils s'étaient fait.

D'un côté, il y avait peu de chance qu'ils le laisse partir. Il pouvait identifier la lueur de méfiance dans leurs yeux. L'inconvénient quand on était un loup-garou, c'était qu'on ne pouvait pas communiquer aussi facilement sous la forme de loup que sous celle d'humain. Il ne pouvait donc leur expliquer la raison de l'attaque des vampires.

Quand bien même, comment leur expliquer qu'il avait reçue comme information que le clan vampirique avait une dent contre la meute de Greyback parce que ce dernier avait envahis leur territoire ? Surtout comment leur expliquer qu'il avait reçue l'information par un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix ?

D'un autre côté, il pouvait voir une touche de respect dans leur attitude. C'est vrai qu'au premier abord il ne payait pas de mine - son humain avait tellement de mal à supporter sa condition et leurs transformations qu'il faisait tout faiblard - et pourtant il avait réussi à se débarrasser d'au moins cinq vampires. La moitié de ses assaillants.

Il eut un imperceptible rictus d'auto-satisfaction. Malgré tout ce temps passé dans cette enveloppe humaine, et bien qu'il soit très affaibli par la difficile cohabitation, il était encore de taille à mettre en pièce cinq vampires. Finalement cette première escapade en plus d'un an n'était peut-être pas si désastreuse.

Avec toutes ces aventures, la chaleur avait redoublé. S'étant installés près d'un lac, ils n'hésitaient pas à ce jeter régulièrement dans l'eau afin de se rafraîchir, mais l'épaisseur de leur fourrure était telle qu'ils devaient replonger constamment.

Tranquillement installé à l'ombre d'un bosquet, il admirait la lune. Elle était très nette et très lumineuse. Il avait rarement vu une plus belle nuit de pleine lune. Mélancolique, il se perdit dans sa contemplation tout en réfléchissant aux événements de la soirée.

Quelque chose le tracassait. Pourquoi s'être jeter sur ces vampires ? Pourquoi ces sursauts de fureur ? Il n'aimait pas les vampire, il détestait leur goût, ne supportait pas leur odeur. Alors pourquoi être resté à les dévorer jusqu'à ce que ces créatures disparaissent ? Il en avait presque la bile aux lèvres tellement ce dîner était infâme.

Tandis qu'il y réfléchissait, un détail commença à lui apparaître. Ce qui avait déclénché sa fureur, c'était une peur terrifiante. Voilà ce qui l'avait poussé à agir. La peur. Mais de quoi ? Il ne s'agissait que de vampires... Il en avait détruit la moitié ! Alors pourquoi avoir peur ?

Qu'est-ce qui était à l'origine de cette peur ? Si on se repassait la soirée depuis le début, sa peur était complètement irrationnelle. Les vampires qu'il avait dévoré jusqu'à la moelle n'était pas plus dangereux que les autres...

Sauf que... Il avait senti cette odeur. Une odeur de pin, de vent frais et de fruit sucrés... Qui ne lui était pas inconnue... Quand ça lui revint, la frayeur le terrassât. C'était l'odeur de la jeune recrue de l'Ordre. La jeune femme qui c'était retrouvé à traquer les vampires. Ils étaient à sa recherche...

La peur et la rage qui l'envahi faillit le pousser à partir à la recherche du reste du clan. Pour le détruire. Jusqu'au dernier. Sauf qu'il pouvait sentir le danger que cela représenterait pour lui. Outre la difficulté de détruire une centaine de vampire tout seul (et personnellement, il avait déjà donné pour cette nuit), il y avait les trois autres loups. S'il partait, ils le suivraient et toute la meute serait alors au courant de ce qu'il voulait faire. Or, ces vampires, le Seigneur des Ténèbres les voulaient à son service.

Il ne pouvait s'en prendre à eux. Dans un même temps, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de les voir poursuivre la jeune femme. Ils avaient dut récupérer son odeur sur un objet laissé derrière elle. Et le sortilège pour camoufler son odeur avait dut cesser de fonctionner...

Mais au fait... Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il de son sort ? Ce n'était qu'une humaine (quel intérêt sinon celui de la manger, elle était très appétissante d'ailleurs...), alors quel intérêt ?

Une bouffée de rage lui déchira les entrailles sur ces dernières réflexions. Visiblement, son humain devait s'être entiché de la demoiselle... Et à en croire les trémolos dans son ventre, il n'était pas le seul...

Misère...

* * *

Voilà qui est fait. J'espère que ça vous a plu et j'espère que l'auteur des POV Tonks sera inspirée pour la suite ! à une prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir tout le monde. Voici un nouveau chapitre. Particularité de ce nouvel épisode ? Il a été écrit à deux. Donc, cette fois ci, vous aurez le droit à POV Remus et POV Tonks en même temps ! Enjoy it ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mission en duo.

oOo

_La journée s'annonçait aussi chaude et ensoleillée que les autres. La canicule s'était définitivement installée et seule l'ombre constante de la salle à manger semblait pouvoir les protéger de l'atmosphère étouffante de la surface. Le petit déjeuner avait été servi tôt dans la matinée afin de pouvoir s'attaquer aux tâches ménagère. Il restait quelques pièces à l'étage requérant les talents de Molly (avec l'aide des jeunes)._

_Remus avait cru pouvoir profiter d'une journée de liberté pour pouvoir les aider. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il résidait depuis deux mois dans cette maison sans contribuer plus que ça à la rénovation du Square Grimmauld._

_Bien entendu, il avait reçu un message de Dumbledore. Convoqué pour une mission avec Tonks. Bien entendu, Tonks aussi était en repos. Ils allaient devoir se donner rendez-vous avant de se rendre à Poudlard. Et il allait devoir déranger sa collègue pendant qu'elle faisait Merlin savait quoi._

_Il voulu envoyer un Patronus chez elle pour la prévenir de son arrivée. Autant y aller ensemble, il n'aimait pas que les membres d'une mission arrivent séparément à une réunion. Cela ne correspondait pas à son idée d'une équipe._

_Mais il n'aimait pas déranger les gens pendant leurs activités extra professionnelles. Il détestait l'idée de gêner._

_Après tout, Tonks devait bien avoir une vie sociale. Peut-être avait-elle un compagnon. Peut-être fréquentait-elle des Moldus... Etait-ce une si bonne idée d'envoyer un Patronus la prévenir alors qu'elle était peut-être dans les bras de son homme ou en pleine conversation avec des Moldus ?_

_Mais il était rare d'être convoqué de manière aussi impromptue. Et puis une mission, c'était une mission ! Tant pis pour les scrupules._

_Après avoir pris congé des Weasley, de Hermione et de Harry, il prit sa canne et son gilet avant de partir pour la résidence où Tonks habitait._

_Transplanant pour plus de rapidité, il se retrouva bientôt devant la résidence en question. Coincée entre deux autres bâtiments, elle semblait exister depuis des siècles._

_Remus eut la surprise et la contrariété d'apprendre que Tonks n'était pas là. Son colocataire l'avait laissé entrer mais il semblait que la jeune femme n'était pas rentrée de toute la nuit. Hésitant entre la panique (il était peut-être arrivé quelque chose) et la gêne (il savait, il aurait du se douter, qu'une jeune fille aussi énergique et vivante devait avoir un compagnon) il réfléchissait toujours sur la conduite à avoir (elle ne devait même pas savoir qu'ils étaient convoqués chez Dumbledore) quand Tonks, passablement éméchée, soutenue par une amie pas mieux disposée, fit son entrée, accoutrée de façon aberrante, échevelée et gloussant comme une dinde._

_Remus se figea et en voulut à Dumbledore._

oOo

Ce matin là, je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... Je rentrais avec Anita de son enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Elle épousait Merle Thompson la semaine suivante et ... et bien, on avait un peu abusé... Il nous avait fallu plus de deux heures pour rentrer à l'appart'. Le barman du « All Night Long » nous avait confisqué nos baguettes : « Il est hors de question que je vous laisse transplaner dans cet état les filles ». J'avais bien essayé de lui faire du chantage. De dire que nous ne viendrions plus, qu'il allait perdre de très bonnes clientes mais bizarrement ça n'avait pas marché. Il faut dire que c'était le même type de chantage que nous lui faisions à chaque fois... Il s'était contenté de sourire et de maintenir nos baguettes hors de portée. Du coup, dès qu'il nous avait tourné le dos, nous lui avions faussé compagnie. Et nous étions rentrées à pied. Au début, cela nous avait paru une bonne idée. Au début. Traverser Londres, à pied, rondes comme des ballons, nous avait pris plus deux heures. Cela avait au moins eu le mérite de nous dessaouler un peu... Nous avions finalement atteint mon immeuble en se portant l'une l'autre, titubant encore. Et c'est en passant le seuil de l'appartement que j'ai vraiment fini de dessaouler.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ? Je vis son grand corps se figer en nous apercevant et je tentai immédiatement de faire meilleure impression. Délaissant Anita qui se rattrapa plus ou moins élégamment à la poignée de la porte, je m'avançai, une main en avant pour le saluer, la seconde essayant de réajuster ma jupe qui me paraissait soudainement beaucoup trop courte. Merlin, qu'a-t-il pu bien penser de moi à ce moment-là ? J'étais la parfaite image de la jeunesse écervelée. Je lui en ai voulu longtemps d'être venu ce matin-là. En tout cas, à cet instant, je me félicitais presque d'avoir tenu debout tout le chemin qui me séparait de lui (deux pas, l'appartement n'était pas très grand...) lorsque je me pris les pieds dans une fichue canne. La même fichue canne ! ... sa fichue canne... Il me rattrapa comme la dernière fois. J'avais le nez dans son torse. Sur son gilet qui sentait bon le propre. Je m'étais retenue d'en prendre une grande inspiration. Ça n'aurait pas arrangé mon cas. Ce que je n'avais pas pu retenir, c'est le petit rire de gamine qui me prend toujours lorsque je fait une bêtise et que j'ai trop bu.

_ Pardon.

J'avais relevé la tête pour m'excuser et je souriais comme une idiote. Je n'ai pas l'alcool triste ça c'est sûr. Il fronçait le nez, l'air réprobateur. Je ne devais pas sentir la rose c'est assez clair... J'aurais bien garé mon propre nez dans son gilet mais ce n'était évidemment pas le moment. Je me remis droite en appuyant des deux mains sur son torse (que je découvris agréablement solide) et tins deux secondes sans appui puis chancelai de nouveau. Ce fut Robin qui me rattrapa cette fois. J'avais un colloc' merveilleux. Une vraie maman.

_ Allez au salon. Je vais la mettre sous la douche.

Oh Merlin, ce que j'ai eu honte à ce moment-là. Je me débattais légèrement mais je n'avais vraiment plus de force dans mes jambes. Et c'est là qu'Anita est entrée en scène. Lâchant sa poignée, elle s'est avancée d'un pas vif (dis donc, elle avait bien récupéré !) ... :

_ Non attends j'ai ...

... Et se cassa la figure (je me disais aussi) dans les bras de Remus. Tss... Pas touche. Robin soupira.

_ Bon, si vous voulez bien m'aider d'abords...

oOo

_Le rouge aux joues, Remus déposa délicatement l'amie de Tonks sur le sol de la salle de bain. De retour dans le salon, il entreprit de chercher le café dans les placards du coin cuisine._

_Cet homme sympathique qui vivait avec Tonks... Il avait quelque peu baissé dans son estime. L'air nonchalant avec lequel il avait annoncé qu'il allait mettre les jeunes femmes à la douche...Mais après tout, peut-être était-il en couple avec Tonks... Renonçant à se casser la tête à propos de tout ça, Remus réfléchit à la suite des événements. Soigner le mal de crâne qu'elle aurait sûrement, justifier sa présence devant les amis de la jeune femme, puis transplaner à Poudlard._

_En attendant, Robin, le "colocataire", s'affairait tout en monologuant. Des bols énormes se retrouvèrent soudain sur la table, rapidement rejoints par du sucre, du lait, des toasts, du jus de citrouilles et autres. Au fur et à mesure du monologue, Remus réussit à saisir la situation générale. La nature de la soirée qu'avait passée les jeunes femmes, le fait qu'il avait régulièrement droit à ce genre de surprise au petit matin (d'où l'air blasé avec lequel il avait prit en main la situation) et mieux encore, Remus crut comprendre que les penchants sexuels du colocataire différaient des siens. Aussi, l'idée qu'il s'occupe de Tonks comme il le faisait ne paraissait plus si choquante. Ils n'étaient pas en couple, et il n'y avait aucun risque que cela arrive._

_Finalement, Tonks et Anita sortirent de la salle de bain, propres comme des sous neufs, mais toujours titubantes. Les tenues qu'elles abordaient étaient amplement plus présentables (Remus préférait oublier la taille ridicule de la jupe qu'avait Tonks ce matin et les commentaires qu'elle avait du susciter...) et la douche semblait avoir calmé leurs gloussements._

_Deux bols de café ne furent pas de trop pour les réveiller. Mais la potion de dégrisement qu'Anita trouva au fond de son sac fini de les dessaouler. Évitant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres (mais pourquoi, pourquoi ?! n'avaient-elles pas bu cette potion avant de sortir du club ?!), Remus demanda doucement si Tonks avait reçu un Hibou dans la matinée._

_Surprise, cette dernière vérifia dans sa chambre et revint, le teint légèrement pâle, avec la lettre de Dumbledore à la main._

_Tandis que Remus annonçait qu'ils allaient devoir partir, il vit Tonks relire la convocation de Dumbledore avec un air embarrassé. Il insista sur la nécessité qu'ils avaient de transplaner dans la minute, mais elle expliqua du bout des lèvres que les baguettes magiques des deux amies étaient restées au club où elles avaient passé la soirée._

_Retenant un soupir, il accompagna donc les jeunes femmes à bord du Magicobus afin de les récupérer._

_Enfin, après avoir pris congé de Anita, il transplana jusqu'à Poudlard, sa canne dans une main, la main de Tonks (doucement mais fermement) emprisonnée dans l'autre._

oOo

Il me faisait un peu mal. Je n'allais pas m'enfuir ! La potion d'Anita faisait des miracles et j'avais de nouveau l'usage de mon corps. Il n'avait pas besoin de me tenir si fort. Mais je n'avais rien dit. Je n'étais pas vraiment en position de dire quoi que ce soit.

Je lui en voulais cependant. Pas pour ma main qu'il broyait légèrement (il avait l'air si frêle... C'était assez perturbant de le voir faire preuve de force. Comme s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte). Non pas pour ma main. Je ne l'aurais retirée pour rien au monde. Je lui en voulais pour être venu chez moi. De ne pas avoir prévenu. J'étais une grande fille, par les Trois Fées ! J'aurais très bien pu transplaner à Pré-Au-Lard toute seule. Nous nous serions retrouvés là-bas. Quelle idée de venir me chercher ! Je ne suis plus une enfant. Il n'avait pas à venir... à me voir comme ça...

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il avait l'air en colère. Je vis la porte du bureau de Dumbledore s'approcher avec soulagement. Au moment de l'ouvrir, il sembla se rappeler qu'il me tenait toujours par la main. Il me relâcha. Je fis craquer mes articulations. Discrètement. Enfin j'espérais. Il ne semblait pas faire attention à moi cependant. Il enleva une poussière de son pantalon et redressa son col avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon jean et mon grand T-shirt. Il faudrait bien s'en contenter. Nous entrâmes.

_ Je vous attendais.

Je me suis alors empresser de m'excuser.

_ Je suis désolée. C'est de ma faute. Je nous ai mis en retard.

C'était bizarre d'employer ce nous. Ça me plaisait bien cependant. Ou ça m'aurait plus si je n'avais pas décidé d'être en colère contre lui. Je ne lui pardonnerais pas de si tôt d'être venu sans prévenir (en réalité, je ne me pardonnais pas d'avoir été dans un aussi piteux état lorsqu'il était venu mais je ne pouvais pas n'en vouloir qu'à moi-même. J'étais assez tête de bois pour chercher un bouc émissaire). Enfin, j'étais contente que Dumbledore nous ait choisis pour une mission. Ça faisait du bien de retourner sur le terrain. Malgré le fiasco de la fois précédente. Et puis, j'avais toujours préféré travailler en équipe.

Après ces quelques roulades de mon esprit, j'étais de nouveau concentrée. Et ça allait être nécessaire vu l'air de Dumbledore. Remus lui même avait pris son air de prof. Celui qu'il avait quand il nous faisait ses rapports chez Sirius.

_ Bonjour tous les deux. Je suis désolé de faire appel à vous sur votre jour de congé mais vous conviendrez qu'il ne saurait y avoir de congés dans la lutte contre Voldemort... Remus, je vais surtout m'adresser à toi parce que tu connais déjà la meute que j'aimerais que vous infiltriez.

Malgré ce qu'avait dit le professeur, je n'avais perdu aucun mot de ce qui avait suivi.

_ Il s'agit de la meute du parc d'Exmoor. Je sais que tu en as entendu parler Tonks. Il s'agit bien de cette meute sauvage pour qui laquelle a été aménagé une zone incartable. Remus, tu as séjourné avec eux il y a quelques années il me semble.

Cette fois, je m'étais retenue de lui jeter un coup d'œil en biais. Rester concentrée sur ce que Dumbledore disait. C'était mon leitmotiv. J'étais surprise cependant. Je savais que cette meute était très difficile d'observation. Ils vivaient coupés du monde extérieur, protégeant farouchement leurs frontières.

_ Tu connais donc leurs traditions et mode de vie. D'habitude, la meute reste neutre et ne s'implique pas dans les conflits sorciers. C'est toujours la politique d'Emeric, le chef. Cependant, depuis quelque temps, j'ai observé que l'un des membres - Il me semble que c'est celui qui porte le nom de Dougal - a été approché par un sorcier qui l'incite à faire dissidence. Cela aurait pu en rester là si je n'étais pas persuadé que ce Dougal se fait manipuler par un agent de Voldemort et s'il ne rencontrait aucun succès au sein de la meute. Le problème est là. Certains membres semblent intéressés par son discours et l'autorité d'Emeric commence à être remise en cause. S'il perd le contrôle de sa tribu, Voldemort pourrait en obtenir le soutien. Et la force de cette meute est considérable. Ils ont le sang des premiers loups. En particulier parce qu'il favorise la continuité de leur race par des moyens disons... naturels plutôt que par la transformation. Et c'est là que tu interviens Tonks.

Je n'avais pas à redresser l'oreille parce qu'elle était déjà tendue. J'avoue que le fait que mon nom soit évoqué juste après des questions de reproduction m'avait légèrement perturbée mais j'étais professionnelle. J'attendais.

_ Je vous demande d'infiltrer la meute d'Emeric et de découvrir l'identité précise de ce sorcier. Mais votre but final sera de renforcer sa position en tant que chef de meute. Seulement, et tu le sais bien Remus, ils ne vous laisseront jamais les approcher même s'il s'agit de toi. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est que tu viennes avec un cadeau de bonne foi. Et ce cadeau ce sera toi Tonks.

_ Pardon?

Nous avions parlé tous les deux.

_ Ne vous énervez pas.

Je ne m'énervais pas. Je ne comprenais pas.

_ La meute connait une pénurie de naissance. Elle manque de femmes et est menacée d'extinction. Emeric sait que tu as été intégré dans la meute de Greyback, Remus. Il se méfiera de toi à cause de ça. Mais si tu viens avec une femme, volontaire et prête à intégrer leur tribu, il sera plus enclin à te laisser résider sur leur territoire pendant quelque temps.

_ C'est ridicule. Emeric ne sera jamais dupe.

_ Emeric est en position de faiblesse. Sa meute périclite et son autorité est remise en cause. Il ne sera peut-être pas dupe mais il profitera de l'occasion d'avoir du sang neuf. J'en suis certain.

_ La Pleine Lune est dans deux semaines. S'il transforme Tonks, le rituel se fera à ce moment. Que se passera-t-il alors si nous n'avons pas réussi à remettre les choses en place dans la meute?

Dumbledore sourit.

_ Mais vous réussirez n'est-ce pas?

Il semblait avoir confiance. Je pouvais lui faire confiance.

_ Si ce n'est pas le cas, ils la tueront.

Remus était pâle comme... comme d'habitude. J'aurais voulu savoir qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi mais je n'avais aucun indice. Je ne le connaissais pas assez bien alors. Plus tard, je saurais ce que signifiait ces lèvres pincées à en devenir bleues.

_ Ca n'a jamais été la politique d'Emeric.

_ Vous venez de dire que Emeric perdait de son autorité.

Il s'exprimait froidement. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils se disputent sur mon sort.

_ C'est bon, on le trouvera ce sorcier! Et on remettra ce Emeric sur son trône. Vous pouvez comptez sur moi! Je jouerais mon rôle à la perfection. Et ce n'est pas quelques loups garous qui réussiront à me croquer alors que je viens de réchapper à une meute de vampires!

Dumbledore sourit encore. Il est communicatif et je souris également. Cette mission allait être distrayante. Remus, lui, avait l'air scandalisé.

oOo

_L'innocence de cette jeune péronnelle allait finir par l'achever. Bien entendu il n'allait pas lui reprocher sa confiance aveugle en Dumbledore... C'est ce qui comptait le plus ces temps-ci. Que les gens fassent confiance à cet homme. Il en connaissait plus sur toute cette guerre qu'on ne pouvait même se le figurer._

_Mais affirmer avec entrain qu'elle ne craignait rien en ce qui concernait les loups garous... Cruelle tentation que de lui faire perdre sa confiance._

_Pourquoi, par tous les mages, revenait-il aux jeunes qui n'ont pas même 25 ans de se mettre en danger pour les autres? Tonks était jeune, brillante et pleine de vie! La vie lui réservait les meilleures choses! Et tout ça était gâché par l'instabilité psychologique d'un sorcier étonnamment doué..._

_Pourquoi mettre la vie d'une humaine en danger? Elle n'avait rien en dehors de sa magie pour se protéger de toute une meute de loups garou. Elle parlait avec assurance et légèreté, mais elle n'avait jamais rencontré de vrais Loups._

_Et cette meute-là était très éloignée de civilisation. Remus était très social pour un Loup. Eux étaient sauvages, même du point de vue d'un Lycan..._

_En sortant du bureau du Directeur de Poudlard, Remus dut se rendre à l'évidence. Ils n'avaient que la fin de la matinée pour se préparer. Ils partiraient ce midi._

__ Hors de question de transplaner jusqu'à leur territoire. Il faudra prendre le Magicobus puis marcher._

_C'était le point principal pour le moment. Un loup-garou étranger qui transplanerait chez eux - avec ou sans invitation - se ferait massacrer au moment même de son arrivée._

_D'un commun accord - Remus aurait préféré l'éviter mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix -, ils décidèrent de se rendre à l'appartement de Tonks afin de se préparer. Là, Remus ne put s'empêcher de rappeler à la jeune femme qu'il s'agissait d'une meute particulièrement féroce. En conséquence, il fallait éviter tout mouvement de surprise vis-à-vis de leur attitude et de leur apparence. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas une débutante, qu'elle avait effectivement fait ses preuves avec les vampires. Et elle était une Auror. Mais il connaissait la meute d'Emeric (il avait effectivement séjourné chez eux quelques mois). Et l'idée que Tonks puisse être impliquée de près ou de loin avec cette meute le rendait malade d'angoisse._

_Mais avant de s'angoisser sur ce qui pouvait se passer, il fallait d'abords préparer le départ. Tonks envoya un Patronus à Kingsley pour le prévenir de son départ en mission. Ainsi, il justifiera son absence au Bureau des Aurors en prétextant une autre mission officielle. Remus quant à lui envoya un hibou à Sirius. Peut-être ce dernier ne s'en soucierait guère. Depuis l'audience de Harry, il avait tendance à s'enfermer dans la chambre où Buck était caché..._

_Ces dispositions prises, ils déjeunèrent chez Tonks. Son colocataire était revenu pour sa pause déjeuner et il se chargea une nouvelle fois de faire la conversation. Remus se permit de ne suivre la conversation que d'une oreille._

_Il aimait bien Emeric. Il avait apprécié le mode de vie marginal (si semblable au sien) de sa meute. S'ils étaient plus frustres que d'autres meutes, ils n'en restaient pas moins ses semblables. Ses paires, auxquels il s'identifiait le plus. La violence et le meurtre était chez eux la conséquence directe de leur nature. Pas tant un comportement à développer. Il les trouvait plus humains que Greyback. Et pourtant..._

_Il ne voulait pas que Tonk vienne._

oOo

Un petit passage à la maison, le temps de faire mon sac et de manger un bout avec Robin et nous étions sur la route. Enfin, dans le Magicobus. Nous étions seuls à l'exception du poivrot de la rue Mouchetard. Tous les jours à la même heure, il prenait le Magico pour se rendre à Godric's Hollow. Là, il attendait une heure sur le banc en face de la maison bleue puis il l'appelait de nouveau et retournait se saouler au Sorcier Fou. La boisson l'avait d'ailleurs rendu fou. C'était en tout cas l'opinion de Stan qui nous raconta son histoire. Il me faisait pitié cet homme. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il attendait sur ce banc. Mais j'espérais bien que ça finirait par lui arriver.

Nous arrivâmes vite. Nous prîmes deux chambres à l'Exmoor House. L'hôtel n'avait, étonnamment pour la saison, que peu de clients. Le lendemain, nous nous rendrions sur cette zone rendue incartable qui servait de territoire à la meute. Nous avions passé l'après midi à nous renseigner sur la possible installation récente d'un sorcier dans le voisinage. J'étais de très bonne humeur. Satisfaite d'être de nouveau sur le terrain. Mais Remus conservait un air de maussade. Il commençait à relancer mon énervement. Je décidai de prendre les choses en main et, pour l'occasion, mon ton professionnel. J'étais peut-être tombée dans son estime (encore aurait-il fallu qu'il m'estime auparavant, me direz-vous. Je sais maintenant que c'était le cas mais à l'époque j'étais suffisamment fière pour le croire sans en avoir eu confirmation). Je l'avais peut-être (enfin, très certainement) choqué par mon comportement. Je n'étais peut-être qu'une maladroite écervelée qui le gênerait dans cette mission (je ne le pensais pas vraiment, mon coup de déprime était terminé depuis quelque temps). N'empêche que Dumbledore nous l'avait confié à nous deux cette mission! Même si je ne devais tenir le rôle que d'une potiche, j'étais bien décidée à avoir mon mot à dire sur la façon de la mener à bien.

Alors que nous dînions (du hareng et des pommes de terre. Il avait choisi. Je n'aime pas le poisson. Il ne le savait pas encore), j'avais posé ma fourchette, croisé les bras sur la table et l'avais fixé jusqu'à ce qu'il relève la tête de son assiette. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je pris mon ton le plus professionnel:

_ Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire sur les Loups-Garou? Quelque chose que je n'aurais pas pu lire dans un livre. J'ai fait ma thèse sur ... sur vous...

A cet instant, j'avais réalisé que ces créatures sur lesquelles j'avais fait ma thèse, il était l'une d'entre elles. Je les avais traités comme des menaces. Des êtres différents, inférieurs. J'avais employé les termes de cible, d'ennemi. Je n'avais considéré que la bête. Et alors que je m'étais rendue compte de mes préjugés, je me sentis très gêné.

_ Je sais. Je l'ai lu.

Si je n'avais pas décidé de rester professionnelle jusqu'au bout, j'aurais certainement renversé quelque chose. Le verre avec lequel j'étais en train de jouer par exemple. Il resta entier cependant. J'avais un minimum de self-control. Je sentis tout de même la honte s'insinuer. Il avait du relever le mépris avec lequel je les avais considéré. J'étais sûre de tout savoir sur tout quand je l'avais écrite.

_ Vous savez donc que je connais mon sujet.

Je ne remarquais qu'à ce moment que j'étais repassée au vouvoiement. L'énervement.

_ Vous en savez beaucoup en effet... Pour une sorcière.

oOo

_Elle en savait effectivement beaucoup. Et c'était une bonne chose. Qu'elle ait conscience du danger. Bien sûr, Remus aurait pu émettre quelques objections sur ce qu'elle avait écrit. Sa thèse était menée de façon un peut trop radicale. Mais honnêtement, qui l'en blâmerait ? Elle n'avait jamais vécu avec des loups-garou. Et il était à espérer que cela ne se produise jamais._

_Du moins connaissait-elle la menace, le danger qu'ils représentaient._

_Mais que pouvait-il lui dire ? Comment lui décrire la vie communautaire d'une meute ? Une meute comme celle d'Emeric ? Une meute qu'il a, lui, côtoyé pendant un certain temps ?_

_Après tout, qu'y avait-il à dire ? Ils mangent, respire, boivent, dorment... Les Loups sont doués de paroles... Du moins en dehors des périodes de pleine lune. Car mis à part ces moments-là, ma foi, ce sont des êtres humains comme les autres..._

_Les Loups à tendances violentes et vicieuses tel que Greyback ne sont que la conséquence directe du choc face à leur situation "particulière". Consistant à cohabiter avec un autre être, une autre nature dans un même corps. Une nature plus bestiale, plus brusque. Certains Loups finissaient par revendiquer cette part de brutalité, de sauvagerie sous leur forme humaine, car, bien entendu, il est toujours plus facile de se laisser aller, de se laisser dominer et terrasser par des forces plus puissantes. Et il est également plus facile d'encourager les préjugés qu'ont les sorciers sur les Loups-Garou._

_Mais il en existait d'autres. ("Comme moi ! Je ne tolérerais pas que ma première nature soit complètement effacée, détruite sous l'influence de mon Loup ! Jamais !")._

_Remus ne s'enflammait que rarement. Il prenait garde à conserver en toutes circonstances un ton égal et neutre. Justement pour ne pas effrayer les autres, les encourager dans leurs préjugés. Il était malheureux que la tendance voulait que les sorciers croient (bandes d'impertinents et d'ignorants...) qu'un Loup s'énervant sous sa forme humaine pouvait perdre son sang froid au point de se transformer... Naïfs qu'ils étaient. Un Loup ne peut, même sous l'influence d'une colère effroyable ou d'une douleur, d'une terreur sans nom, ne PEUT PAS se transformer. La mutation ne se faisait que sous influence de la pleine lune._

_Comme si les autres êtres humains n'étaient pas dangereux... Comme s'ils n'étaient eux même jamais victimes de colères ou de peurs les poussant à agir de façon stupide ou criminelle ! Pourtant, en ce moment même, le plus dangereux des psychopathes de leur Âge préparait froidement le meurtre de Harry Potter et la domination des "Sang Pur" sur le reste du monde..._

_Lorsqu'il se trouvait, comme à présent, en pleine discussion avec une personne attentive, concentrée et ouverte d'esprit, sur un sujet que, lui, ne pouvait que maîtriser il ne pouvait s'empêcher de défendre sa position, tenter de convaincre du mieux qu'il pouvait son interlocuteur qu'il n'avait pas un mauvais fond. Sa détermination farouche à se faire comprendre lui redonnait des couleurs._

_Il se trouvait dans le creux du mois. Exactement entre la fin de l'influence de la précédente pleine lune et le début de la suivante. C'était le moment propice pour s'exprimer sur le sujet. Se confier à Tonks. La première à l'entendre s'exprimer sur le sujet depuis qu'il s'était confié aux Maraudeurs, un vingtaine d'années plus tôt._

_Il se reconcentra pourtant sur la meute d'Emeric. Tenta de trouver un moyen de lui décrire leur mode de vie._

_Elle était considérée comme sauvage par toutes les autres meutes et par la communauté sorcière car ses membres ne se mêlaient ni aux autres Loups, ni aux sorciers, ni aux moldus. A aucune autre espèce vivante._

_Ils vivaient entre eux, point._

_Voilà pourquoi ils se trouvaient en pénurie. A vivre à l'écart de toute créature, ils finiraient un jour par s'éteindre. Il était rare que leurs victimes soient transformées. Même si cela était arrivé. Et leur progéniture avait de grandes difficultés à survivre au Mal qui leur était transmis._

_Là, Remus eut de nouveau du mal à rester maître de lui-même. L'idée d'un nourrisson prisonnier de l'influence de la lune lui était insupportable. Un être si fragile... Il n'était déjà pas simple (et surtout pas indolore...) de se transformer lorsqu'on a un corps d'adulte ! Alors étant enfant... Il se rappelait de sa propre enfance et elle n'avait rien de drôle..._

_Mais un enfant issu de deux parents Loups ne survivait généralement pas à sa première lune. A l'âge d'un mois... ou même quelques jours dans certains cas ! C'était intolérable... Et encore fallait-il que le fœtus supporte les mutations de sa mère._

_Les fausses couches avaient amplement diminué depuis que les Louves prenaient la potion Tue-loup lors de leurs grossesses._

_Sous l'effet du dégoût et de la colère, Remus senti qu'il brisait le pied du verre qu'il tenait dans sa main. Dans mouvement de baguette discret, il le répara de sous la table._

_Des êtres si fragiles, si faibles, exposés à un tel danger, victimes d'une telle malédiction. C'était insupportable..._

_Il reprit d'un ton aussi neutre que possible._

_La meute "sauvage" n'utilisait (dans le cas des membres sorciers) la magie qu'à de rares occasions. Pour la préparation des potions Tue-loup des femelles par exemple. Vivant dans un grand parc naturel, ils adoptaient un mode de vie nomade, se déplaçant selon les mouvements des troupeaux d'animaux qu'ils chassaient. La chasse et la cueillette étant leur principal moyen de subsistance._

_Chaque membre de la meute avait traditionnellement un rôle bien défini. Il y avait le chef de meute et ses conseillés. Les éclaireurs, les chasseurs et autres. Et depuis quelques décennies, il y avait la reproduction._

_La vieille Nän et sa petite fille étaient les seules femmes qui restaient. Nän était devenue trop âgée pour enfanter (et trop fragile pour supporter une grossesse). Et puis, ayant dans les 60 ans, elle n'était plus très voyante. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de lunes... Son corps s'affaiblissait dangereusement, après chaque lune, depuis quelques années. Etant femme et doyenne (hormis Emeric), sa principale tâche consistait à veiller sur le bon déroulement des grossesses de sa petite fille. Et l'éducation de son arrière-petit-fils. Dernier né de la meute, venu au monde il ya trois ans de cela._

_Helen, la jeune fille, ou jeune femme plutôt, avait vingt ans. Sa principale tâche depuis le décès de sa mère était de veiller à la descendance de la meute. Elle avait été déclarée apte à la reproduction lors de sa dixième année, après ses premières règles. Mais la vieille Nän et sa fille n'avait pas permis aux hommes de l'approcher. Pas avant ses treize ans. Et depuis cinq ans qu'elle avait perdu sa mère, elle était devenue la seule à pouvoir procréer. Et avait déjà connu six débust de grossesses. Et sur ces cinq grossesses, seul trois enfants étaient parvenus à terme et l'aîné seul avait survécu. L'enfant de trois ans dont Nän avait la charge._

_Sur cette première ébauche de la meute, Remus termina de boire son thé et prit congé de Tonks. Une longue marche les attendait le lendemain. Et il aurait tout le temps de continuer le portrait des autres membres à ce moment-là._

oOo

J'avais bien profité de cette nuit de sommeil. Bien sûr mes méninges m'avaient trituré l'esprit quelque temps à cause de la mission mais également à cause de lui. Bon sang ce que je lui en voulais de m'avoir vu dans cet état! Mais j'étais bien trop fatiguée (grâce à la nuit même qui m'avait mise dans cet état...) et je m'étais vite endormi.

Le matin, je me levais fraîche comme un gardon. La nuit précédente n'était plus qu'un mauvais cauchemar. Enfin, pas tant la nuit en elle-même. On s'était bien amusée avec Anita. Et vu qu'elle se mariait, je doutais qu'on puisse recommencer ce genre de sorties très souvent. Non ce qui avait été vraiment cauchemardesque avait été le retour à l'appart'. Mais ce n'était fort heureusement plus qu'un souvenir brumeux.

Je m'habillais puis transformait un peu vêtement et apparence. Je le fais toujours quand je suis en mission. Pour éviter d'être reconnue plus tard. Mais pour être franche, un peu par coquetterie également... Je renforcerai mais habits de cuir. Cela ne me protègerait pas longtemps face aux crocs d'un loup garou mais c'était toujours mieux que du tissu. Et puis ça me donnait un petit air Diane chasseresse que j'aimais bien. Coquette je vous disais... Je complétai le tableau devant le miroir: de longs cheveux noirs bouclés et, allez, je craquai, des yeux très pâles. Ce pouvoir était un don de la Nature.

Je remarquai alors que cette tenue trop prêt du corps, bien que très confortable, n'offrait aucune possibilité de rangement pour ma baguette. Qu'à cela ne tienne! Deux trois tours dans les cheveux et me voici avec un chignon retenu par ma baguette. Heureusement, elle est petite et discrète (16 cm, bois de noyer, cheveux de Vélane - Oui et alors?). Elle se faisait parfaitement passer pour un pic à cheveux.

Non... Je viens vraiment de passer 10 minutes à vous parler de mon apparence ? Il semblerait que je ne me sois pas vraiment assagie...

oOo

_La matinée était ensoleillée. Comme chaque jour. Remus s'était levé plus tôt que prévu et en avait profité pour se promener dans le jardin de l'hôtel. Il avait hâte de retrouver Emeric et les siens. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vus. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, ils lui manquaient. Pendant les quelques mois où il était resté avec eux, il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé un équilibre dans sa vie. Il pouvait mieux accepter sa part lupine et supportait mieux sa faiblesse humaine. Car elle paraissait tout à fait naturelle aux yeux des autres membres de la meute._

_Après sa petite promenade, il réserva une table pour lui et Tonks et décida de commander un copieux petit déjeuner. Ils risquaient de ne pas se nourrir régulièrement pendant la mission aussi valait-il mieux prendre des forces tout de suite._

_Il fut amusé de voir le regard ravi de la jeune Auror à la vue de la table bien garnie. Décidément de bonne humeur, il engagea la conversation avec la jeune femme sans aborder de sujet douloureux (autant les garder pour le trajet)._

_Remus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la tenue moulante de Tonks. Un bon point pour la faire accepter comme "reproductrice". Il ne manquait plus qu'une taille de plus au niveau des hanches. Sans exagérer non plus..._

_Une fois la facture payée, ils se mirent finalement en route vers la forêt au Nord._

_Et le briefing commença._

oOo

Je l'avais écouté avec attention mais en réalité, je ronchonnais intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient mes hanches? Elles étaient très bien ! Enfin je compris tout de même que des hanches larges permettaient un enfantement plus facile. Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchis auparavant mais le fait de n'être considéré que comme une génitrice était très... irritant. Tellement réducteur. Ca ne me dérangeant pas d'avoir des enfants (même je ne pensais pas alors que ça m'arriverait si vite...) mais être considérée seulement pour ses capacités reproductrices avait quelque chose de très... animal. "Ils le sont à moitié." Cette pensée me dérangea presque autant que les précédentes. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Remus. Il n'avait rien d'animal. Ces yeux brillaient d'intelligence. Il... Je m'emballais et n'ai pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressentais alors. Je me révoltais contre sa nature.

Il s'arrêta soudainement et se décala légèrement devant moi. J'avais ses épaules au niveau de mon nez. Elles étaient tendues à l'extrême. Une envie fugace de lui enlever tous ces nœuds que je devinais me traversa l'esprit (ce qui n'aurait pas été une bonne idée si j'en crois Robin qui hurle dès que je fais mine de l'approcher. Je suis sûre qu'il exagère. Je ne dois pas être si mauvaise masseuse...) mais ce n'était décidément pas le moment et je me concentrai plutôt sur les deux personnages apparus devant nous. Deux hommes assez âgés. Enfin âgés... Plus que moi. Pour les jeunes gens, tout le monde parait vieux dès la quarantaine passée. Et jeune je l'étais... L'un en particulier était assez grisonnant. Le second était dans ce qu'on appelle la force de l'âge. Et fort, il le semblait bien en effet. Ils avaient tous les deux une carrure impressionnante. Le deuxième prit la parole.

_ Tiens, Toi-qui-porte-bien-ton-nom, il me semblait que ton temps parmi nous était terminé.

Remus eut une moitié de sourire avant de répondre. Je l'adore quand il fait ça. Son visage s'illumine. Hélas les temps actuels n'offrent pas beaucoup d'occasions de sourire.

oOo

_Il y avait sept ans qu'il ne les avait pas vu. Et il était heureux que ce soit Nick et Alexander qui les accueillent. Leur intégration n'allait pas se faire facilement. Autant négocier avec des personnes qui avaient l'oreille du chef de meute._

_Le "mot d'esprit" d'Alexander le fit sourire. A moitié. Pour ne pas s'emballer trop vite. Il se réjouissait de retrouver la meute mais la partie n'était pas encore gagnée._

_Le mieux était d'engager la conversation en échangeant des banalités. En premier lieu, le féliciter pour la naissance de son fils. Evénement crucial s'il en est pour une meute en voie d'extinction comme la leur. Et puis, meute ou pas meute, avoir un fils reste un événement important dans la vie d'un homme._

_Derrière lui, il put sentir Tonks se raidir imperceptiblement lorsque Alexander répondit par un sourire éblouissant (à son idée). Le moment propice pour la présenter. Ne pas les laisser sur une mauvaise impression. C'était une Auror. Elle allait être parfaite._

_Inutile de leur dire le motif de leur présence pour le moment. Cela aurait été une provocation. Par ailleurs, ils n'avaient nullement besoins d'encouragements pour apprécier la venue de Tonks. Xander calculait déjà combien de temps il lui faudrait pour la persuader de procréer. Et le sourire de Tonks suffisait à l'encourager. Parfait._

_Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, le petit groupe s'avançait vers une clairière où une cabane les attendait._

__ Toujours là?_

_Remus était partagé entre un sourire et des larmes émues. SA cabane. Il l'avait construite la première fois qu'il était venu. A l'endroit où ils l'avaient fait attendre près d'une semaine avant de le laisser approcher leur campement._

_Blaguant, Nick, l'aîné, dit qu'ils étaient sentimentaux dans la meute._

_Sourire chez Remus. Tonks devait rire jaune. Eux? Sentimentaux? Alors que la notion de sentiments n'existait pas dans leurs rapports sexuels? A certains égards elle avait raison. Ils étaient des animaux._

_N'étant pas encore entrés sur leur territoire, ils étaient ses invités. Cette cabane était la sienne et c'était à lui de les inviter à rester prendre un verre. Ne pas les laisser partir avant d'avoir fait preuve de courtoisie. Sans quoi, ils mettraient plusieurs jours avant de réapparaître. Il fallait qu'ils reviennent le lendemain._

_Grâce à un rapide sortilège lancé depuis l'extérieur, l'intérieur de la cabane fut d'une propreté acceptable lorsqu'ils y entrèrent. Remus fit apparaître une bouteille de vin sur la table basse faite de palettes et il invita tout le monde à prendre place sur les souches d'arbre qui faisait office de fauteuil ou sur le tronc qui servait de canapé._

_Xander et Nick prirent le tronc. Remus et Tonks des souches._

_Et jusqu'à ce que la bouteille soit finie, ils ne parlent que du "nouveau né" (il a trois ans...). On parlera des autres membres de la meute le lendemain._

* * *

Voilààààààààààààà ! Ainsi s'achève la première partie d'un épisode écrit à deux. Comme d'hab, merci beaucoup à AlouetteBZH pour son aide et pour sa participation (j'adooooooooooooooooooore Tonks !). Merci également aux lecteurs et aux reviewers !

Suite au prochain épisode et bonne nuit !

Et un billion de plates excuses si vous n'avez pas réussi à lire le chapitre pour ceux qui suivent la fic, le site me bug...


End file.
